Jar of Honey
by Mme.Sherlock
Summary: I have the look, the money, and the luxuries; plus I have the sexiest women to play around with. So why do I have a mega hard on just because of the sight of my male cousin walks around half naked? My thing must really have a problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**:

This is just some random KaZe story I came up with due to my boredom at my fucked up high school. It's set in modern day time, not that the original VK isn't set in modern I just don't know. Okay, so Zero is an innocent high school student, he's not always angry or irritated. And for Kaname, please forgive me Kaname fans; I've just made him into a huge pervert!

Forgive me guys!

*This story was taken down on Tuesday the 29th of April due to my violation of the guideline.

Imma try and type the chapters back in. I printed it out weeks ago before I delete the computer user account that keeps all these stuffs. But I must say, it will take time considering how lazy I am. And I'm sorry to say that chapter five will be pushed aside until further noticed, meaning until I finished typing in the chapters.

* * *

**Story warning**:

Boy x Boy, more than one pairing maybe, bad languages and lemon scene- maybe, the percentage of having the scene is high.

If you don't like any of the above, please leave this page ASAP.

**Chapter warning: **

Nothing much; just some bad language, pervert Kaname, some use of Japanese words and OOC.

* * *

**The proper summary:**

Due to Kaien work, the man has to move to the States for at least two years so that he can establish a connection with the nation and gain their trust. However, the thought of leaving his dear son alone is too worrisome; thus leaving him with his nephew is the best choice. Little does he knows, the nephew he trusts so much is a huge pervert; the kind that Zero loves to hate.

Will they survive two years together when they're already fighting like cats and dogs on the first day they live together?

* * *

Anyhow, here's the chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving in with the pervert**

"Ugh!" the young silver hair teen groans with annoyance and crosses his arms before glaring at his honey color hair father.

"I'm not gonna move out just because you have to go to the state for 2 years. I'm staying here and that's final!" he continues and stomped off, ignoring his speechless father.

Kaien sighs and slumps down into his white leather coach; he grabs his tea and takes a sip. After drinking the already cold tea and recompose himself, he pushes himself off the coach and walks to his room.

"Zero." Kaien says as he knocks on the wooden door.

He knocks again when Zero doesn't answer the door. After the third knock, he sighs again and says "I'm going in son."

When Kaien swings the door open, he sees Zero in his master bedroom; sitting on the bed quietly. His Beat by Dre headset is there on his ears and he has his back to Kaien.

The honey hair man walks toward his son who is sitting on his bed looking out with a frown on his brows.

Kaien knows Zero isn't listening to music; he just puts on his headset sometime, it's a sign that say: I don't want to talk to you so shut the fuck up. However, Kaien isn't going to just stand there and 'shut the fuck up he has to tell Zero. It is very important so even if Zero doesn't want listen it's still okay because at least Kaien got to tell him.

Sighing, Kaien sits on the mattress gently.

"Look, I know you don't want to leave this house; I don't either. But you have to part with it, just for two years; okay?" Kaien speaks softly.

"You're not leaving them, we're not leaving them. We're just parting from them." He continues when Zero shows no sign wanting to kill him for talking about the past.

"I don't want you to stay here, alone. I mean, you'll be in your senior year in high school you won't have enough time to study if you live alone. There'll be chores and cooking and a whole bunch of studying to do at the same time. I know you can pull it off and still score 'A' on your exams, but what's more important is; I don't want you to be alone, it's not safe. Of course I can assign you as many bodyguards as you want, but I don't because I don't trust them! The only person who's trustworthy enough is your elder cousin, that's why I want you to live with him for the next two years; plus he can protect you when you're in danger!" Kaien pauses to catch his breath, it's getting shaky.

"You're all that I have left Zero, I don't want any harm to come near you."

Zero flinches slightly at his father words, tears are welling up in his eyes.

"I don't want what happened to your mother and brother to happen to you. Please understand." Kaien finishes off and stands up.

Zero uncharacteristically blinks his lilac eyes; he's blinking his tears away.

Whenever they talk about Shizuka and Ichiru, he always wants to cry. How they both died that night years ago is still fresh in Zero memory.

He can still see the blood stained clothes and snows, the flashy dosu that stab Shizuka in the heart and Ichiru in the stomach. He still remembers how his mother and twin brother lays upon the bloody snows, lifeless and broken; just like a beautiful broken doll.

He blinks his beautiful eyes again so that the tears would go away.

Zero understands; his father doesn't want him to be in danger, his father doesn't him to suffer, his father doesn't want to lose him.

Kaien loves him.

But here, this house; he doesn't wants to leave it. Shizuka is here, Ichiru is here; if he leaves, he won't be able to be with them anymore. However, if he stays here alone, Kaien will get worried and won't work well; worse he might kill himself on his missions if he keeps getting worried about Zero. And Zero doesn't want that. Kaien is all that left for Zero, he doesn't want to lose his father.

Zero loves his father.

"I'll live with that bastard." Zero says softly and hesitantly.

"Huh?" his father asks, dumbstruck; stopping dead by the bedroom door.

Zero feels an irritated nerve pop onto his forehead. His father just has to ruin the melancholy feeling doesn't he?

"I'll live with that pervy bastard if it's make you feel safe." Zero repeats, with annoyance.

"Oh Zero. You put my mind in peace." Kaien says and jumps toward Zero, giving him a bear hug.

After about 48 seconds, Zero starts hitting his father back; he's lacking oxygen.

When Kaien feels Zero hit, he loosen his bear hug a bit, but doesn't let go completely; Kaien still wants to hug his dear son and show him how much he loves Zero.

Zero sighs out annoyingly but didn't push his father away. This happens every time Kaien feels like telling him that he loves him.

Damn father with an inhuman strength.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe **

"I'm counting on you Kaname, please take good care of him." Kaien says as he unloads his luggage from his nephew's sport car.

"Don't worry uncle, I will." The brunette replies with a slight smile.

"Oh and please pick him up from my house; he'll be awake in less than an hour." Kaien adds.

With his uncle request, Kaname gives his watch a glance. It's already 9 am and the brat isn't awake yet, the brat's slacking off way too much.

Then Kaien continues seriously "and excuse his temper, he's very grumpy in the morning when Ichiru isn't there."

"Don't worry, I won't bug him or talk about Ichiru or Shizuka; I know how he'll react." Kaname replies.

"Alrighty then, I'm going!" Kaien says and took off with his small leather luggage, the other dozen where sent to the State since yesterday.

"Kaien!" Kaname calls out.

"Yes?" the honey hair man turns around and asks.

"Yuuki and Shiki say 'goodbye'."

"Aww, that's very sweet of them. Tell them I'll miss them will you?"

"I will."

Within hearing that reply, the man took off; for real this time. A small peaceful smile adorns his small pale lip; now he is sure his dear son is safe.

With his uncle gone, Kaname turns around and get into his car. Starting his car engine, Kaname turn up the volume of the song and step on the gas and get the hell outta the airport as fast as he can; without hitting any other cars.

He's fucking hungry, hasn't eat a single grain of rice since his mission two days ago, well accept for some tofu and convenient store food that upset his stomach, and when morning came he has to shower, change his clothes and drive his beloved uncle to the airport. Now he has to go and pick up Zero.

No freakin' way, the brat can wait; he's eating first.

**KaZe **

Zero taps his feet onto the marble floor of the lobby of the luxurious apartment complex that mark the entrance of his new house. The silver hair teen sigh an irritated sigh and glances at the clock on the lobby wall for the thirteenth time that morning.

It's nearly ten in the morning but the pervert isn't home yet, must have dozes off at some love hotel with some random girl, again.

Just as he about to call his so-call cousin, his phone ring. The screen led light up with the name he hate most 'Kaname'. Composing himself, Zero answers the call.

"_Where the fuck are you?" _the hoarse voice asks.

"About time you call bastard, I've been waiting at the lobby of your apartment for more than thirty minutes already!" Zero replies, just as harsh.

"_What? But aren't the prince gonna wake up only when someone go and wake him up?"_

"Shut the hell up and get your ass here."

"_Aw, aren't you a spoil prince. I'll be there soon my lord, maybe around 2 this noon; hope you can wait that long." _Kaname teases.

"If you don't shut the fuck up and get your sorry ass here I'm gonna make sure you'll lose your thing and never get the chance to have sex again, ever."

"_Wow, scary."_

"I'm not joking asshole." Zero replies with seriousness.

"Be here in 15 minutes, or you'll lose your dick."

"_Stupid brat. I'll be there." _Kaname answers when he hears Zero seriousness in his voice.

The brat really does what he say he'll do when he's serious; and he doesn't want to say goodbye to his 'lil bro' yet, he still has a lot of fucking to do.

"Tsk, sex crazed pervert." Zero mumbles and hangs up.

In less than 20 minutes, Kaname manages to drives from the north of Tokyo to the south far end of it. He drives into the underground parking lot and parks his car then hurriedly runs toward the elevator that will send him up to the lobby, not forgetting to grab the key that open the door of his apartment.

"You're late by seven minutes." Zero speaks as Kaname approaches.

"Shut up." He says and pulls the teen up to his feet.

The man then grabs Zero leather backpack and throw it behind his back, carrying it for the fragile looking teen. After a few seconds of dragging Zero around they finally reach the elevator. Kaname pushes Zero in, earning a glare from the high school student, and walks into the elevator; then punches in the number of floor to his apartment, the 13th floor.

When the sound 'bing' is heard, Kaname starts to drag Zero around again toward their destination: his apartment at the end of the hall. The brunet then rummages through his coat pocket to find his key.

Grabbing the key from Kaname, Zero unlocks the door to the apartment and kicks the door open. He is in great awe to see that the house is neat. No scattering clothes, no dirt, no insects or rats running around and most of all, no sign of used condoms lying around.

"It's _clean_." Zero states bluntly.

"What? You think there'll be condoms and bras lying around or something?" Kaname asks playfully.

"The condom, yes. The undergarment, no."

"Tsk, brat." Kaname replies and throw the leather back pack into Zero face.

"Bastard!" Zero curses as soon as he grabs his brown back pack.

Kaname sticks out his tongue and walks toward the kitchen which is separated from the living room by a higher brown platform, white counter and wooden frame. Zero ignores the man and goes off to find his stuff. Kaname mentally shrugs his shoulder, he's used to Zero ignoring him every now and then. He makes himself a cup of hot coffee and sits, watching Zero goes around the living room and platform to find something.

"Oi, what are you looking for? Used condoms or bras?" Kaname asks.

Zero blushes at the question and turn to give his cousin a sarcastic look.

"Neither! I'm looking for my stuff!"

"They're in your room idiot!" Kaname replies as he walks down into the lounge after he finishes his coffee.

"And where is that?"

"Up stair."

"oh." Zero replies.

"C'mon I'll show you to your room."

"How kind of you, you bastard. Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Well that's because you didn't ask for it!"

"Tsk, if you are kind enough you'd already tell me since the time I step into this shit hole."

Kaname give him a funny look and walks up the stairs to the brown tile platform and onto the stairs toward the 1st floor of the apartment; not forget to drags a Zero by his collar.

"Oi, let go of me you moron!" Zero protest and struggles within Kaname grasp.

"Shut up!" Kaname replies.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

After showing the 'annoying but fuckable brat', as Kaname thinks to himself (wait, did he really think that Zero is fuckable? His brain must malfunction!), around the house; the duo went back down to the ground floor of the villa. Kaname pours himself a cup of cold water and yawn widely. He makes his ways around the kitchen counter and down into the lounge, where Zero casually watches some random show he found on the television, after drinking the water.

"I'm going to sleep, do whatever you like okay?" the brunet says and scratch the back of his head sleepily.

"What? It's like 11 in the morning, and you're going to bed? Are you saving up your energy so that you can go and screw around at night?" Zero asks as he turns his attention to the brunet.

"What if I am?" Kaname asks and looks straight into Zero lilac orbs.

"Nothing." Zero averts his eyes as he feels blood rushing to his cheek at Kaname heated glance and unhesitant answer.

Kaname chuckles softly at his cousin embarrassment. He walks over and ruffles Zero silver, silk like, tress gently and says "you're kinda cute when you're embarrassed."

With Kaname phrase, Zero gives him his deadliest death glare; something he hasn't done in such a long time. He does not appreciate it when someone calls him 'cute' or 'pretty', he'll kill 'em if he can.

"Sorry kid, just stating a fact there. And no, I'm not saving energy so I can go around at night and fucks girls; I'm going to bed because I haven't slept for two days." Kaname says and walks up onto the platform.

"Tsk, whatever. I don't give a damn anyway." Zero replies.

"Okay? I'm going up now, there's some stuff in the fridge; cook what you want. And don't disturb me; I'll fuck you up the ass if you do." Kaname says casually.

"Bastard!" Zero shouts and throw the nearest thing he can reaches for, the remote control.

"Ow! That hurts you ass!"

"Shut the fuck up and go to bed already you pervert!" Zero replies and grabs the nearest pillow and throw it at Kaname to which Kaname ducks.

Kaname quickly show him the 'fuck you' hand sign and walks up stairs to his master bedroom.

"Fuck you back you moron!"

"Eww, no thanks; I'm not into homosexuality or incest."

"Shut the fuck up!" Zero shouts with a mega blush on his face.

**KaZe **

"Uhaaa Zero yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily.

The teen sniffs his nose and looks around; he fell asleep with the TV still on. Zero reaches for the remote on the glass coffee table and turns the television off when he finds it. With a growling stomach, Zero turns to look at the digital clock and walks up the platform toward the kitchen. It's nearly three pm, so that's why he's so hungry.

The silver hair student swings the fridge door open and looks around. There are some eggs, peas, tomatoes, potatoes, cucumber, left over sushi, a small bowl of wasabi, a lot of salads, at least three boxes of different juice and two carton of milk. There are also some beers in the fridge, at least ten of the alcohol, and a bottle of red wine. Ignoring all of the other stuff, Zero picks up two eggs and kicks the fridge door close with his foot. After putting a frying pan on the stove, Zero turns to wash the eggs and crack it into hot frying pan; adding some olive oil soon after. Zero walks toward the white counter and grabs two pieces of bread from plastic bag and puts it into the toaster on the kitchen counter.

After finishing frying the eggs, Zero puts the food on the same plate as the toasted bread. He puts his porcelain plate onto the luxurious glass dining table and turns to grabs a carton of milk from the fridge, pouring it into the classy looking glass. Dragging the black chair with wavy back rest out and sit on it, preparing for his 'lunch'.

Just as Zero about to cut the egg, his eyes land onto something shiny and pink near the set of jugs, sugar tea and coffee bowl, glasses and cups. With his curiosity perking up like a little kitten, Zero grabs the small plastic bag and his curiosity died out; he feels disgusted within the second of grabbing the stuff.

Zero lilac eyes shine with disbelief at the sight of the row of 3 strawberry flavor condoms (how the hell did he know that it's strawberry?). Composing himself so that he won't explodes into an angry mess; Zero pushes the pack of condoms back into place. Then his slender fingers touch something like a smooth thin plastic and a dry liquid that is a bit sticky. The silver hair young man pushes the set of jugs aside and there he sees it: a used condom, slightly pink in color indicating that he is right about the flavor of the condoms, and dried semen.

Zero mesmerizing eyes twitches in annoyance and anger, then he finally lost it.

"Kaname!"

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

TBC.

* * *

I have to admit, I don't want to repost this story again. I mean, it was taken down a few days ago due to some reason I don't really understand. I can't believe the admin did that to me and you readers. T^T. Plus, I'm afraid that the stories will be taken down again and again. I'm afraid. I don't have the strength to see my stories got taken down and have to repost them*sniff*. My stories are months of plotting and planning and writing. They're my babies. I can't stand to see all my hard works goes down the drain due to something that I don't even understand*sobs*.

I have to say that I'm a bit, okay maybe a bit is lying so yeah, very, discourage. I just, I don't. I don't know what to do. I, I, don't understand anything right now*cries*. I, I'm afraid and currently fragile. I just want my readers to understand. I was so happy with the stories because so many people enjoyed it and leave me with their comments. There were so many reviews, so many alerts, so many favorites and so many happy moments. And now, it's all gone. All those happiness and those enjoyments. It's completely gone. I, I. I just want my reader to understand my current predicaments. I want you all to understand that when something happen to this story.

I need time. To think, to retype, to repost. I need time to calm down. I hope you can understand.

Anyway, thank you to those of you who takes time to reread this chapter. Please kindly review and tell me what you think, again if it's possible. Thank you.

**Notice I:**

On Tuesday the 29th of May, Jar of Honey and Bruises and bite marks were removed by the site admin. I have to say that it made me very unhappy. Well, to blame it all on the admin is a bit unfair. There were lots of stuffs happening at the same time. One of my best friends broke up with her boyfriend on the 28th and another one of my best friends broke up with her boyfriend the day after that. It was depressing. There were sad aura around the class room, and it affected me tremendously. To add to that, I was stressed out and sick. So yeah, it was a bad time.

I must admit that I don't want to repost those stories again. I mean, it was taken down due to some reason I don't really understand. ;/. I can't believe they did that to me and to you readers. T_T. I'm afraid that the stories will be taken down again and again. I'm afraid. I don't have enough strength to see my stories got taken down over and over and have to repost it repeatedly. *sniffs* My stories are months of plotting, planning, writing and editing. They're my babies. I can't stands to see all my hard works goes down the drain. *sobs*

I have to say that I'm a bit, okay so maybe is lying so yeah, very, upset and discouraged. I just. I don't know what to do and I don't understand anything right now. *cries* I'm afraid and currently emotionally fragile. I was so happy because so many people enjoyed it and told me what they thought about them. Those were the moment that made my days. But now, it's all gone. All those enjoyment and happiness. It's completely gone.

I'm posting this so that you readers will understand my current predicaments and I want to inform you about the problem that might affect my stories.

I just need time. To think, to retype and to repost. But most of all, I need time to calm down. I hope you can understand at least this much.

Thank you.

**Notice II:**

There's a notice that says fanfic will be removing any stories that contain explicit contents, so I'm moving my stories to the my wordpress. Here's the link to it: riyaoi . wordpress . com

I hope you'd check it out. xDD Oh and don't worry, I'm still posting my stuffs here.

Until then, Riaoi Kh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

Damn. I just made the biggest mistake in my life. I am so fucked. Fuck it. :/

I can't believe I wrote the conclusion but forgot to use the transition phrase.

WTF?

Grr.

I am so failing my English exam. T^T And I even have three day left of exam (For the second semester). T^T What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?

*Bawl*

Anyway. *Sniff* Here's the 2nd chapter.

* * *

**Chapter warning:**

Bad languages, Japanese language usage, pervert Kaname and OOC.

* * *

Here's chappie number two, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living with the pervert**

Bang! Crash!

The disturbing sounds cause Kaname to wake up from his slumber. He blinks his chestnut orbs with irritation, the brown hues shine dangerously. Kaname then proceed in glaring at his intruder: Zero Kiryuu.

"You basta-"

Before Kaname could finish his sentence, something flies into his face. He continues to glare at his flushed silver hair cousin and grabs the small plastic.

Kaname waves the pink plastic left and right. His chestnut color eyes scrutinize the material and then he realized what it is.

"Is this my used condom?" he asks, with a straight face and no hint of embarrassment.

Zero face turns a beautiful shade of pink, his anger dissolves slowly and is soon replace with embarrassment.

"Yes, it is!" Zero replies, with disbelief.

"Where did you find it?"

"On the dining table."

"Ah, must be from two days ago." Kaname mumbles.

"You see, before the mission; I brought this hot chick home and we were making out in the kitchen. She suddenly undress herself a-"

"Okay okay! I don't want to hear about what you do with her, just please don't fuck around like that again! And you even cum on the dining table! That's disgusting!"

"Eh, but I didn't came on the table. The sperm leaked out of he-"

"Okay! You can shut the fuck up now!" Zero screams cut off Kaname sentence.

Zero face has now become completely red from embarrassment, even his ears are red. He feels his face and ears burn with the heat of embarrassment.

Zero always seems to get embarrassed whenever Kaname talks _'THE Talk'_. Could it be that he's still innocent? Kaname facial expression shows one thing and one thing only, when that thought surfaced. His makes a face, and its disbelief.

"Are you're still a virgin?" Kaname asks bluntly.

Zero glares at Kaname as his face turns into a deeper shade of red.

"Bastard!" he roars.

Ah~ bulls eye.

**KaZe**

Kaname walks out of his en suite bathroom, a white fluffy towel wraps around his waist and another one resting on his head. His delicate right hand moves up to dry his brown hair while his left hand nurses his slightly swollen left jaw. The slap hurts like a bitch, he never thought someone as small and as delicate as Zero could has such strength; but since he's the son of Kaien it's nothing that Kaname shouldn't know of, but still, it hurts more than it should.

After putting on a pair of brown pajamas pant and throws on a matching pajamas shirt, he rushes down the stair toward the delicious smell of food; not caring about buttoning his shirt.

The brunet flops down onto the sofa when he realized that Zero isn't done with cooking yet, and proceed on drying his hair and buttoning his shirt.

His watching eyes trails up and down Zero lithe body, his maroon irises moves along as Zero dances around the kitchen fetching ingredients and stuffs. His soft pink tongue darts out and lick his lips unknowingly; an odd feeling of desire surges through his spine and it make him shiver ever so slightly.

"Hey, Kaname! Time to eat." Zero calls out and it snaps him out of his rather sinful thoughts.

"Yeah, going." He replies, clearing his throat to stop himself from thinking anymore.

Their dinner went…okay. Nothing unusual really, they had rice and miso soup. Half way through all the eating, Kaname suddenly says "you don't have to cook you know, I can just call up a maid and let her cooks."

"Nah, I prefer to cook what I eat; it's healthier that way."

"I'm serious, you're in your last year in high school; you need to go out and have fun when you still have the time."

"I said its okay, and I'll help around with the chores."

"Zero, act like kids your age okay? Study, play, fall in love and fuck around; I suggest you get rid of that virginity of yours'."

With that simple sentence Zero glares at Kaname and asks "do you want another swollen jaw?"

Kaname looks at him seriously.

"No, I don't. And I'm serious about screwing around! I mean you looks really beautiful so why keeps your innocents; use it. I'm sure the guys and girls swoon around like you."

Zero blushes slightly at Kaname comment on him being beautiful and says "they do, but I'm not you; I'm keeping so that I can give it to the person I truly love."

"Never thought that you're the romantic type."

"I'm not."

"If you're not you would have pounded into countless women hol-"

"Okay, shut up now; I'm eating. Please refrain from talking about _'The Talk'_ during meals."

"Only if you act like teens your age."

"What?"

"I'll try not to talk about sex if you don't do chores and go out and have fun like normal teenagers."

"what?"

"Seriously, I'm kinda worried about your socialization. You're always studying and stay home, a little fresh air and some fun won't hurt."

"But I'm in my senior year!"

"All the more reason why you should go out; it'll stress you out and send you to the edge of sanity if you study too much. I don't want an insane person under my care."

Zero beautiful facial expression twitches at the 'insane person' part.

"If you don't I'll talk about sex all the time." Kaname continues.

Zero blushes at Kaname words, he'll definitely die from massive nosebleed everyday if Kaname keeps on talking about that kind of stuff.

"Okay okay, I won't do chores and try to go out; but I'm still cooking." Zero replies with a blush adoring his pale face.

"Alright then, it's a deal." Kaname replies and seal the deal with a pinky swear.

After dinner, the platinum blond young man gathers the plates and starts doing the dishes.

The brunet walks up to his cousin and says "go and take a bath, you stinks."

Zero glares at the man and huffs.

"I need to clean up after myself." He says.

"I'll handle the dishes so just take a bath already!" Kaname says and kick Zero.

"Okay okay, I'm going. You don't have to kick me!" Zero says and skips up to his bedroom.

Around 10 pm, Zero comes down to find a sleeping Kaname on the leather couch.

He sighs lightly and go fetches himself a glass of water. After downing the liquid, Zero walks down into lounge and kick Kaname on the shin, to which Kaname groans softly.

After three kicks or so, Zero finally gives up and decides to scream into his cousin ears.

"Kaname!" Zero screams.

"What?" Kaname wakes up in an instance and falls onto the tile of his lounge; his eyes still dull with sleeps and his hair a mess.

"You fall asleep on the couch." Zero says.

"I'm aware of that the instance I fell off." Kaname replies and get up from the floor.

Rubbing his butt lightly he mumbles "damn, my rear hurts."

"Yeah, I just wanna wake you up so you can go sleep in your room; you'll catch a cold sleeping here."

"Oh, thanks; that's caring of you." Kaname says and Zero flashes him a disgusted look.

The duo walks up the glass stair together nonetheless.

Just as Kaname about to pushes his bedroom door open, Zero says "hey, Kaname; just so you know my school starts tomorrow."

Kaname makes a face and turn to face Zero and asks "tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Oh, right; I forgot."

"I thought so." Zero says and sighs lightly at Kaname forgetfulness.

"Anyway, I'm just telling in cast you don't see me tomorrow morning and have a panic attack."

"Ha ha, funny; I'm not that old to have a panic attack just because you went somewhere without telling." Kaname replies sarcastically.

"Anyway, what time does Cross academy starts?" he asks.

"The usual, 8 am." Zero replies.

"I can give you a lift there; I pass by the academy on my way to my office."

"Okay then."

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

A luxurious black sport car, with the model of Jaguar, dashes through the outskirt of Tokyo with incredible speeds, as it near the city center; the speed decrease but still remain higher than normal cars on the busy street.

A loud screech can be heard when the handsome driver steps onto the break and put the car into a stop in front of Cross academy. The passenger seat door crashes open as the beautiful passenger decent down.

After the platinum blonde teen close the door, Kaname pushes his Armani sunglasses up and says "I'll come pick you up around 3 pm, sounds good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Zero replies with nod.

"Okay then, have a nice day." Kaname says, pushes his glasses back on and steps on the gas and dashes out.

Zero let out a sigh and turns to enter the school ground, only to be meet by gazes from both genders. He mentally shrugs his shoulder; he's already used to people looking at him.

The silverette roll his lilac eyes in ironic and walks toward his best friends that are waving frantically at him.

"Hey guys." He says as he catches up with his group of friends.

The blonde guy with icy blue eyes nod at him in acknowledgement

"Who was that?" sayori asks.

"The guy in the car? He's my cousin Kaname." Zero replies.

"He's one hot guy." Aido comment; earning a disgusted look from Sayori.

"What? I'm only stating a fact." Aido says.

"You could at least think about Kain feelings when he hears that!"

"Well, Kain isn't here. And what he doesn't know doesn't hurt."

"Guys, enough. Time to get to class." Zero says as the bell rings.

The duo beside him groans in irritation.

**KaZe**

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

"Yay! Lunch time!" the auburn hair girl jumps up and squeals out happily her friends.

"Calm down Yuuki." Sayori, who happens to sit next to her, says.

"Eh but I'm starving!" Yuuki protests at her best friend.

"I know you're hungry and all but could you please sit down Miss Kuran, class is still in session." Their stern looking math teacher says and pushes her glasses into place.

Yuuki looks around and find that everyone is looking at her.

"Sorry." She mumbles quietly and sinks back into her seat.

Zero and Aido, which are sitting behind the two girls, chuckle at her foolishness.

"Great way to humiliate yourself Yuuki." Aido says with a muffled laugh.

Yuuki turn around toward them and growls at the blonde.

After two minutes, their teacher dismisses the class and students flood out of the class and into the cafeteria.

As the group of four makes their way to the cafeteria, students glance at them; both guys and girls. Some of the guys are peaking at introvert yet sexy and elegant Sayori, and Yuuki, the cute and innocent young girl; while some of the males glance at Zero lithe body hungrily. The girls squeal as they see the cheerful and playful Aido while the other blushes in embarrassment at how sexy Zero is, some squeals from the sight of the Sayori and Yuuki due to their sexual orientation.

The four of them are secretly named as 'The Bigbang' not only because of their beauty, and wealth, but also because they cause a big commotion since the first day they enter the academy. Most of them are cause by their beauty; they broke countless of hearts with their rejections. Some are due to fights that 'idol-sempai' and Zero get into when dealing with senior; the seniors cause the fights because their girls just have to fall head over heel with them. Another big majority of the commotions are from guys fighting over Sayori and Yuuki. In all; they enter, explode and create most of the havoc around school ground. Oh, did I mention that they all score the top ten every semester test?

After picking up their food, The Bigbang goes to their usual seat; a round table just around the corner of the canteen.

"Hey, Z, I heard you moved in with Kana-ni yesterday." Yuuki says as they eat.

"Yeah, did he tell you?"

"No, uncle told us." Yuuki replies.

"Wait, the 'Kaname' this morning is 'Kana-ni'?" Aido asks.

"Yeah." Zero replies.

"So Kaname is Kana-ni. And Kana-ni is Ruka-ne ex-sex friend. Thus Kana-ni who is Kaname is Ruka-ne ex-sex friend." Aido says logically.

"Wow that was... Logical." Sayori says and continues eating, and Aido gives her a look.

"Don't just use the word 'sex friend' casually Aido!" Zero scolds.

"What? Still couldn't get used to all this kind of talks?" Aido asks.

"I'll never will!" Zero spats.

"You better be Z, Kaname is one pervert." Yuuki says.

"I know, I nearly went crazy just listening to him. Ugh god." Zero complains.

"Good thing you and Shiki moved out huh?" Sayori asks.

"Sure is." Yuuki replies.

"Uh, yeah, guys, I'm thinking about going out together this evening. Whaddya say?" Aido asks.

"It's cool, my schedule are free." Sayori replies and stuff some more food into her pretty little mouth. Aido gives her a look at how unfeminine she eats.

"It's been a while since we eat out together so why not?" Yuuki says.

"Well it sure is better than staying home with the pervert." Zero replies.

Yuuki giggle lightly while Aido shakes his head and roll their eyes, muffling a small laughter. Sayori gives him a funny look.

"What?" Zero asks.

"Nothing." They reply.

"Good, I'm gonna call and tell him I'll be going out with you guys so shut the fuck up."

"Yes sir."

The three of them have a feeling that things will get really fun between Zero and Kaname when time passes.

**KaZe**

Vrrr~ Vrrr~ Vrrr~

The chocolate hair young man gives his personal phone a glance and pick it the call when he saw the name 'Zero the virgin' flashes on the screen.

"Hello?" he asks.

"_Uh, yeah Kaname. It's me." _

"I know who you are. You're Zero the virgin."

The blonde young man next to Kaname gives him a quick glance then turns his attention back to his tea.

"_Bastard! Say that one more time and I'll kill you!"_

"Oh~ scary!"

"_Moron."_

"Anyway, why did you call? I'm sure you're not calling me just so that you can tell me I'm a bastard, right?"

"_Yeah, well; I'm going out with the guys this evening so you don't have to come and pick me up. I'll go home by myself."_

"Hey hey hey! I'm not gonna let you come home by yourself! Call me when you're finished and I'll pick you up!"

"_Damn it Kuran! I can go back home myself! I know the direction and I'm not a fucking kid so I won't get lost!"_

"Still, it's dangerous to wander around! You're a virgin after all!"

"_Asshole!" _

"Why thank you."

"_I'm not complementing you, you moron!"_

"I know."

"_Anyway, I'm going home myself and that's final!"_

"Hey, Zero c'mon. You can't do this! What if you get rape on your way home? And I'm not joking you idiot brat!"

The blonde clears his throat and sips his Rose tea.

"…"

"Zero, just call me and I'll pick you up! Okay?"

"_No! And that's final! Goodbye!"_ Zero hung up after saying those words, anger can be elicit from his voice.

Maybe because he's angry at Kaname for saying he'll get 'rape'. Maybe.

He wonders if Zero blushes at his words like he did at home. Hmm. He wonders.

"_Beep"_

A sound pops up, indicating that Zero just hangs up. An irritated vein pops onto Kaname forehead when he realized that Zero has hung up on him. He looks and his phone angrily and toss it back onto the glass coffee table in his office.

"I never knew that you're the worrywart." A blonde man with bright green eyes mumbles softly as he put his cup of Rose tea back onto the glass coffee table, a small smile never leaving his beautiful face.

"Shut it Taku." Kaname replies his best friend and throw his head back in irritation.

"Hmm." Takuma hums in replies, a fine brow arches up.

"I was only stating a fact." He continues, a smile adorning his face.

"Che." Kaname clicks his tongue in annoyance and brought his feet onto the glass table.

Takuma instantly kicks his feet of and Kaname frowns with annoyance.

"What the fuck gives?" he asks.

"It's improper to put your feet on a table, Kaname." Takuma replies.

"Who cares?" Kaname asks and put his feet back onto the table, to only have those kicks of the table again.

Kaname glares and Takuma gladly returns it with a smile.

Knock knock.

The knocks cause the two of them to stop their glaring contest.

"Come in." Kaname says and a beautiful hazel hair woman walks in gracefully.

"Ruka. Welcome back. How was your mission?" Takuma asks with a smile.

"It went…well." Ruka replies, fidgeting slightly.

"Really?" Takuma asks suspiciously.

"Really! Are you accusing me of failing a mission Taku?"

"Of course not! You've always accomplished your mission." Takuma replies.

"I'm asking whet-"

Bang! Kaname office oak door flies open, revealing a very angry carrot top man.

"Don't ever pair me up with her again, ever!" Kain says, his orange eyes flash angrily and his face flushes bright red; steams of hot air coming out of his nose just like an angry bull.

Kaname and Takuma flashes Ruka a look.

"What?" the hazel hair woman asks the two men that are giving her suspicious looks.

"You didn't kick the guy in the balls again, did you?" Kaname asks.

"Of course I didn't!" Ruka replies and laugh nervously.

Takuma shots Ruka another suspicious look.

"'course she didn't kick the guys in the ball, she shot it." Kain states bluntly, recalling the memory of the guy that got shot in the cock due to his pervert hand roaming under her short skirt. He shudders slightly at the memory.

"Ruka!" Kaname and Takuma roars in unison.

"Hee hee." Ruka laughs nervously.

**KaZe**

After interrogating the cousins, for about one hour and a half, into telling them both what happen, they both got the whole story and decided to forgive Ruka for doing such a reckless act, for the 37th time might I add.

Takuma said that he'll handle the paperwork after Seiren has collects everything. Kaname will deal with the troublesome higher ups and will definitely call Kaien, who is the President behind the organization, and Yagari, who is the real life President of JBI*.

So now, they all are slacking off around Kaname gigantic office; waiting for Seiren reports.

"*growl, growl*." Ruka stomach growls hungrily, for the 4th time that noon, shattering the silence.

The three man in the room shot her a look. Ruka shrugs her shoulder in replies, then her stomach growls again.

"That's it! We're going out to eat!" Takuma declares and grab his jacket.

"Wait! What if Seiren comes back to find the office empty?" Kain asks.

"She'll call us, duh?" Kaname replies and follows Takuma out the room.

"Ugh Fucker! Why didn't you say that earlier?" Ruka screams and Kain grabs the brown clothing and runs out the door, the only thing occupying his mind are foods.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruka asks as she jumps into the passenger seat of Kaname's sport car.

"Casa di Pasta." Kaname replies.

"Whoa! The Casa di Pasta?" Ruka and Kain ask.

"How the hell did you get a reservation there? I've been calling the restaurant nonstop and still didn't get one for Aido upcoming birthday!" Ruka says.

"You don't need one when you're fucking the the owner." Kaname replies with a smile.

Ruka and Kain exchange a glance while Takuma sigh.

So it seems that Kaname current sex friend is from the Wakaba family.

**KaZe**

"C'mon slow pokes." Zero calls out as he walks side by side with Sayori.

"Damn it Zero! Can't you guys walk a little slower?" Aido asks as he rushes toward the two.

They just finishes class about ten minutes ago and rushes down the building as soon as possible after throwing their stuffs into the locker. And it seems that Zero and Sayori are way faster than the two slow pokes that need time to remember their locker password. Serves them right, for stuffing their tiny brain with too much romance and less important stuffs.

Yuuki runs after the Aido and soon catches up with them just in time and leaps into the taxi they just call for.

"Uh guys. Where are we going?" Aido asks as soon as he caught his breath.

"Don't know. Sayori won't tell me where we're heading." Zero replies.

'Aw, c'mon Yori. Tell us where you're taking us!" Yuuki whines.

"Nope, not telling." Sayori replies.

"Meany!" Yuuki and Aido say in unison.

Zero chuckles at their childish behavior.

"Whatever, you'll know when you get there. And don't even think about annoying the driver into telling you where it is! I'll kick you guys out if you do." Sayori says.

"Yes ma'am." The duo replies.

After about twenty minutes of rushing through Tokyo traffic, they finally arrive in front of a very beautiful restaurant. The three of them, Zero Aido and Yuuki, feel that their jaws had gone slacked and are unable to close their mouth.

"Um, you might need to close your mouth. Flies might fly into those sticky caverns." Sayori says and got a look from Yuuki.

"No way! Sayori! No way!" Aido says, clearly he is immensely shock.

"You brought us to Casa di Pasta! You do realize that right?" Aido asks, still stun.

"I am aware that I have brought you guys here." Sayori replies, then steps into the Italian restaurant. Her best friends follow after.

The waiters and waitresses bow upon seeing Sayori arrival. The honey color hair young girl nods in acknowledgement.

Yuuki and Aido are jumping up and down gleefully and giggle all the way to their table.

Not long after they finish ordering the food, a group of costumer come in and takes the table that is right to theirs.

"Kana-ni?" Yuuki asks.

Kaname turns toward the source of voice, his chestnut orbs meet with lilac hues; he quickly pushes Ruka's hands, which is grabbing his forearm, down his arm.

Takuma raise a fine brow at his best friend unusual action.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe **

TBC.

Review and tell me what you think, again for some of you, okay?

Until then, ciao~! Riaoi Kh

Oh and chappie number 3 is going to be very very late! But I guaranteed the fourth one will be updated fast because LuanRina had sent the copy over to me! Yay! Thank you so much honey! You are my life saver! BUT, the fifth chapter will be and going to be late. Very late. So please don't kill me. Thank you.

Anyway, I'm really really gone for now. Bye. :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

Here's the third chapter.

**Chapter warning:**

The usual really: Bad languages, Japanese language usage, pervert Kaname and OOC.

Oh and this chapter will feature a slight Kain X Aido; just some lovey dovey stuffs no lemon, yet! There will be a slight hint of Shiki X Takuma as well!

If you don't like any of the above, please click back immediately.

* * *

Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The bet**

Kain gives Kaname a stun look then exchange a brief glance with his cousin.

Since when Kaname ever pushed a girl off of himself, they wonder. Never, not once in their life they have they ever saw Kaname pushed a girl aside; this is their first time, and they're sure this is Takuma first time as well.

Takuma clears his throat lightly to attract Ruka attention, and it did.

Ruka turn to Takuma who is sitting in front of her, a stun expression adorning her beautiful face. She knows that Kaname and her stop being sex friend since 5 years ago, but they both are very intimate considering that they've known one another since elementary school. Actually, the four of them are like families already. Besides, Kaname never pushes her aside even if he's with other women; to Kaname life Ruka is the second most important women in his life. So why the fuck did Kaname pushes her aside?

Takuma smiles at Ruka, the kind of smile that says 'don't be angry.' Or the kind that reads 'don't cause a scene.' Ruka obeys and pushes the matter to the back of her mind.

"Yuuki. Fancy meeting you here." Kaname says with a smile.

Aido jumps toward his carrot top cousin slash lover, not caring about the look his best friends and waiter give him.

"What? Are you saying I can't come here?" Yuuki asks.

"Of course not, I'm just saying aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Oh, that. We skipped class." Yuuki lies.

"Yuuki, don't be ridiculous. We don't skipped class." Zero says.

"I was joking. Jeez." Yuuki replies.

"Oh, Zero; I didn't see you." Kaname says, trying to be surprised.

A vein of irritation pops onto Zero forehead and then he says "oh, what a coincidence. I didn't see you until you call my name just now."

"Really? Oh my, your eyes must be having some problem Zero. I'm sure everyone will see someone wonderful like me." Kaname replies as soon as he finishes telling the waiter what he wants.

Yuuki and Sayori shot Kaname a look which he returns with a smile.

"Eww, you? Wonderful? More like an idiotic perverted bastard." Zero replies.

A vein pops onto Kaname face and he replies "oh, was that 'I'm a virgin' I heard there Zero?"

Yuuki and Sayori chuckles lightly while Aido laughs. Takuma clears his throat whereas Ruka order some drinks.

"Bastard!" Zero says and was about to jump Kaname only to be stop by, a slightly chuckling, Sayori's hand that rest upon his.

Kaname gives the contact between his cousin and the Wakaba girl a look, a jealous and possessive look. Kain and Aido chuckle at Kaname. The pair gesture to their cousin and then Takuma who is sitting beside Kain, the other two chuckles as well.

"Zero, I know how much you want to kill him; but please refrain from doing so. I don't want you to create a commotion and got us all kicked out of my sister restaurant and be banned from it." Sayori says with a dangerous smile on his lips.

"Oh, isn't it Wakaba-san?" Kaname says, suppressing his jealousy.

And why the fuck is he jealous anyway? He doesn't even know the answer. Dammit.

"Kuran-san." Sayori says and nods at Kaname in acknowledgement.

"I hope you didn't use your privilege of being my sister sex friend to get into the restaurant." She continues.

Takuma raise a fine eyebrow, Sayori is one blunt girl.

Kaname swallows and give Zero a glance. Kain caught his action and give Takuma a whisper about it, again.

Zero stares into the crimson tablecloth, pretending to be not interested in this particular subject when deep inside he wants to know about Kaname sex life as ever. Why he wants to know, he wasn't sure why. He just has this urge to want to know stuff about Kaname.

"Of course not." Kaname replies, his eyes train on Zero unchanging expression.

"He did Yori." Aido says and receives a glare from Kaname himself.

Kain cough into his free hand that isn't encircling Aido waist.

"Kain just tell me he did." Aido add.

Kaname give Kain a death glare to which the orange hair young man returns with a nervous laughter.

Aido then glare at Kaname when he hears his lover nervousness in the laugh.

"Are you threatening my Kain with you glare Kaname-san?" Aido asks, firm and clear.

"whoa." Ruka says, surprised at her cousin boldness.

Kaname jaw nearly drops onto the table, his expression is unreadable; he never thought that the soft and adorable looking would be this… strong.

"Of course not, Aido-san." Kaname replies with a funny looks.

Zero laughs at his male cousin and nudge Yuuki in the rib so that she will withdraw her attention from the tablecloth hem and onto his brother. They both laugh out loud.

Kaname shots them a look to silent them but fail since Zero stick out his tongue and continues with his laughter with Yuuki.

"You better not be!" Aido replies and turn his attention back to Kain with a near inaudible 'hn'.

"You okay, hunn?" he asks gently and gives Kain a kiss, receiving a look from Ruka.

This is certainly new to the hazel hair female, she never saw them being lovey dovey in public before; but who knows, maybe they do she just wasn't there to see it.

"Aido, it's okay." Kain replies, his face become pink slightly.

"good." Aido says with a smile and give Kain another peck to his lips.

Kaname shudders in his seat while Takuma and Ruka sign in unison.

"Guys, hello; this is public place okay? Don't just start kissing each other with strangers around." Ruka lectures her little cousins.

"eww." Sayori and Zero say in unison.

"Aw, so sweet." Yuuki says. Kaname throw her a look to which she replies with a shrug.

"What?" Aido asks, turning to his friend; and ignoring Ruka.

"You guys still aren't used to us making out in public?" he continues, with a straight face while Kain remain nonchalance to their reaction; directing the question to Sayori and Zero.

Ruka chokes on her saliva and resist the urge to slam her head into the wood table, how can _her_ cousins be so _shameless_?

**KaZe**

After a long one hour of arguing and eating, The Bigbang finally finishes their meal.

Zero gesture to the waiter and the man come to his side in no time.

"May I help you sir?" the waiter asks.

"Bill please." Zero replies.

"Right away sir." The man says and leaves to get the bill.

"Zero!" Sayori screeches.

Zero gives her a look and says "what?"

"You don't have to pay! This is _my_ sister's restaurant! And you're coming with me to boot!" Sayori replies.

"Hey hey hey, Yori. This is your sister's not yours'." Yuuki replies.

"What does that mean?" Sayori asks and Yuuki heaves a sigh.

"It means, Zero's paying cause this is your sister's restaurant, but he won't be paying if it's yours', dumbass." Aido says.

"That's not what I mean!" Zero quickly tells Sayori.

"I'm paying whether or not it's your restaurant or any other people restaurant; so shut It." he continues and grabs the bill from the waiter.

Zero reaches into his pocket and fishes his brown leather wallet. Quickly putting the amount of money in, he gives it back to waiter.

"How much does it cause?" Yuuki asks.

"Nothing much." Zero replies and Aido gives him a suspicious look.

'Nothing much' of Zero is usually very much, it might actually cause thousand really; but considering this is just a meal, it won't cause that much. Oh well, he's not the one who's paying; so who cares? He doesn't.

"C'mon guys, we have a lot more place to go." Yuuki says excitedly and jumps out of her seat, pulling Sayori with her.

"Yeah, you two go first if you want. We'll catch up later!" Aido replies and walks toward Kain while Zero put some tips onto the table.

"I'm going honey." Aido says and give Kain a peck on his check.

"Umm, be safe Kay?" Kain replies and kisses Aido on the lips.

Ruka huffs in disbelief whereas Takuma giggles in adoration.

Kaname shots Zero a glance and Zero glares back at him. Then Zero tugs Aido away from Kain, dragging the blonde to the exit.

"Hey, virgin boy." Kaname calls out.

Eyes of consumers are train on Zero.

Zero turns back, steams coming out of his ears and nose. His face reddens from anger and embarrassment.

Aido chuckles lightly at Zero reaction.

"What, you ass?"Zero barks.

"Call me! I'll pick you up." Kaname replies and sips his wine.

"Hell no!" Zero shouts and rushes out the exit with his blonde friend.

"You like him." Takuma says bluntly.

Kaname turns to look at Takuma who is sitting in front of Ruka.

"I do not!" the brunet quickly defends himself.

"Does to."

"Does not!"

"Hey I bet half of my bank account that he'll fall for Zero in least than three weeks." Kain says suddenly, attracting his friends' attention immediately.

"Anyone wants to challenge me?" he continues.

Ruka ears perk up like a little kitten, her face beams brightly with enthusiasm.

Betting with Kain, she likes it. Why? Because she always win, and boy does those price are handsome?

"Oi! Kain you bastard! I'm still here." Kaname says.

"I know!" Kain replies and stuff some food in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet half my bank account that Kaname will fall for Zero in least than one month!" Ruka says, looking as confident as ever.

Kaname shots her a dirty look.

"Guys, guys!" Takuma says and the three of them turn their attention to him.

"Knowing how our Kaname is, I'll bet half of mine that Kaname will fall for his cousin two weeks max." he continues.

"Oh yeah, let see who! The one that win will receive all the of the prize from the loser, what do you say?" Kain says.

"I said: bring it on!" Ruka replies.

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Takuma tells the cousins.

"Oi! You guys!" Kaname says.

He can't believe his best friends! They just bet on his love life! God dammit!

"Who do you think I am? Some host who'd sleep around with any beautiful person?" Kaname asks with a serious expression.

"You are!" the three replies in unison.

"I'm hurt guys!" Kaname says, faking a hurting expression.

"I'm not into homosexuality or incest, alright? So stop your nonsense already." He continues.

"somehow I find that sentence really unbelievable" Kain states blankly, earning a glare from his brunet best friend.

"Just wait and see." Ruka says.

"Guys, c'mon. I'm straight! Completely straight!" Kaname defends himself.

"Kaname, you just admit that Zero is beautiful 2 minutes ago." Takuma states bluntly.

Kaname face to bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, Kaname; are you blushing?" Ruka asks, pretending to be surprised.

The two guys then whoop happily.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Kaname roars with a mega blush adorning his face, ear and neck.

His three best friends chuckle delightfully at his reaction.

"You are so falling in love with him!" Ruka exclaims between her laughter.

**KaZe **

"Seiren-san." Takuma says as a grey hair young woman enters the room."

"Takuma-sama." The short hair woman replies and nod at the other participants.

"I'm sorry but Kaname isn't here yet." Takuma tells her as she puts a bundle of documents onto Kaname desk.

"I am aware of that, he said he will be here in another ten minutes." Seiren replies politely.

"Ne Seiren." Ruka calls out as she flips onto her stomach; she's currently sleeping on the couch.

"Hai?" Seiren asks.

"would you like to make a bet with us?" the hazel hair lady asks.

Seiren gives her a glance.

"Ruka, Seiren-san isn't interested in this little game of ours. She is very serious and would definitely not bet on Kaname's personal life." Kain states the obvious.

Seiren ears perk up at the part 'bet on Kaname's personal life'.

"May I ask what you are betting on?" Seiren asks.

"oh~ I see someone's interested." Ruka says in a sing-song voice.

"you see, these idiots here bet on Kaname falling in love with Zero; you know who Zero is right?" Takuma replies.

Seiren shots him an unbelievable look.

"I know it sound unbelievable but we think things might work out and have a go." Takuma says.

"well then Seiren, whaddya say?" Ruka asks, and then continues "are you betting?"

"of course she won't." Kaname says as he kicks the door open.

Ruka pouts adorably.

Kain 'tch'ed at Kaname in which the brunet gladly returns with a glare.

Kaname loosens his tie and sat onto his wheelchair. The brunet sighs as he looks at the pile of documents sitting atop his desk.

"thank you Seiren, you may leave now if you wish to do so." Kaname says.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Seiren replies and walks toward Ruka, Kain and Takuma.

Ruka glances at Seiren who is now standing in front of them.

"what is it, Seiren-san?" Kain asks.

"well, I think you should change from 'falling in love' to 'going to fuck'." Seiren states bluntly, and the trio looks at her in disbelief.

Since when did Seiren knows how to use this kind of words?

Kaname glare at her secretary.

"Seiren." Kaname says venomously.

The silverette turns toward her superior.

"I told you, you can't bet. Didn't I?" the brunet asks through grit teeth.

"Excuse me Kaname-sama, but I wasn't making a bet; I was merely giving my opinion on their bet." Seiren replies.

"well, suggesting that kind of thing was even worse than betting Seiren!" Kaname points out.

"Not that fucking Zero doesn't sound appealing but it's strange." He continues without thinking.

Kain slams his hand onto the glass coffee table.

"That's it! we're changing the subject." He exclaims.

Ruka and Takuma looks at him.

"whoa! Wait! You can't just change the subject of betting when you feel like it you ass!" Ruka protests.

"Well, I think that Seiren-san suggestion was really great! And what's not, he just said that fucking his cousin sounds appealing." Kain reasons with his cousin.

"Oi! I didn't say you moron!" Kaname barks.

"you just did Kaname." Takuma tells Kaname.

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"I said no such thing!" Kaname insists.

"You just did Kaname-sama." Seiren says.

Kaname glare at his grey hair secretary and says "who are you siding with Seiren?"

"I side with no one; I am a detective and a detective side with justice." Seiren replies.

Ruka and Kain laughs at Kaname expression when Seiren finishes her sentence.

"Now, will you excuse me?" The silverette says and make her way out of the office.

"Oh and Ruka-chan. If you go by my suggestion, I'll bet half of my bank account that my boss will definitely ravish Zero-sama in least than two weeks." she says before slamming the door shut.

"sweet!" Kain exclaims excitedly.

"Seiren!" Kaname roars.

**KaZe **

After they visit the amusement park, and take turns riding every ride several times, they got kicked out since the time for closing near. The four best friends decided to have dinner at a nearby family soup.

Half way through dining, Sayori excuses herself; saying that her chauffeur had come to pick her up. With Sayori gone, Aido order some alcohol to drink; which Zero had scolded him right after. Yuuki and Aido take take turn feeding Zero their alcohol, unwillingly I might add. After around six drinks, the silverette became dead drunk- he can't control his liquor- and is fall asleep on the table. Yuuki called Shiki to come a picked him up while Aido called his lover.

And right now Aido is practically throwing himself onto Kain. The carrot top young man huffs and carry his blonde lover bridal style. He leans down toward the blonde ear and whisper "you are so getting it once we get home."

The blonde giggles happily and blushes heavily like some high school girl and says "I can't wait!" then Aido plants a sloppy kiss on his lover lips.

Kain growls and rushes out the restaurant, mumbling something along the line of 'I'm fucking you in the car.'

Yuuki giggles at the pair of love bird then turns her full attention toward her cousin.

About ten minutes later, her second brother calls. Shiki told her to carry Zero out the restaurant to which she refuse stating that Zero is as heavy as a hippo. Shiki huffs and decides to go and pick up his two siblings himself.

After two minutes of waiting, Shiki walks into the shop; a hat covering his head and a pair of large sunglasses cover half of his face. He's a super model, who owns some well-known night clubs around town; he can't afford to let anyone knows that he carry a, drunken, man bridle style out of some cheap shop- the media will go crazy if they find out. Besides, he doesn't want any bad news about him publishing in magazines; he had just found the perfect lover who he can't afford to lose.

Glaring at his sheepishly smiling sister, he withdraws some money from his pocket and tosses it to Yuuki. The model huffs again and picks Zero up; his cousin is actually very light, not 'heavy as a hippo' like what his silly sister said.

After taking care of the bill, Yuuki rushes toward the black Ferrari that park in front of the shop.

"I'm sorry Shiki-ni." Yuuki says softly during their ride toward their big brother apartment complex.

"What? You want me to say 'it's okay' or something?" Shiki asks.

"kinda." Yuuki mumbles in reply.

"I'm not going to. And don't expect me to help you when you explain it to Kana-ni."

"Uwah! Kana-ni will definitely kill me for forcing alcohol on Zero!"

"I think he'll kill you for _drinking_ alcohol _yourself_."

"Oh no! You're right! I'll get kill twice tonight! What should I do?"

"It sounds good, you should die and reborn with a better brain Yuuki."

"Meanie!"

"Whatever."

**25 minutes later.**

Yuuki kneels, on the floor of the common quarter, in front of her biggest brother; her head hung low as she fake some tears.

Kaname sits cross legs on the arm of the sofa, Zero body had took up every inch of the sitting space. He sips the wine in his glass before putting it down on the coffee table.

Shiki clears his throat as he walks down in to the lounge, a glass of wine in his hand as well and sits on the glass table.

"What are you doing?" the maroon hair young man asks his little sister.

Yuuki turns to glare at her brother and says "I'm begging kana-ni for forgiveness."

"You're exaggerating Yuu. Kaname-ni isn't mad at you." Shiki replies and set down his wine.

Yuuki ears perk up like a little kitty.

"He's just livid." He adds.

Yuuki frowns.

Kaname sighs.

"Shiki; stop bullying Yuuki." Kaname says.

Shiki 'hn'ed in replies.

"Yuuki." He calls.

"Hai?" Yuuki asks her biggest brother.

"I'm not going to hit you or anything; even if I really want to, so get up already." Kaname replies and Yuuki do as her brother says.

"Now, just promise me that you won't drink ever again. Okay?"

"yes." Yuuki replies.

"Now, be a good girl and go home with Shiki." He continues.

The brunette snatches the car key from Shiki and runs outside screaming that she'll be waiting in the car.

Shiki shout back an okay and drinks his wine, he then hums as he caught his brother catch a glimpse of Zero.

Kaname flashes Shiki a look and mouth "what?"

Shiki shrugs and says "I don't think he's save here."

"What?"

"I don't know, I don't think Zero is save here with someone who thinks that fucking him is appealing."

"I did not say that!"

"What Kuma-san knows, I know."

"Damn that Taku." Kaname breaths.

Shiki clears his throat threateningly and glare at his brother.

"Anyway, I'll be going, kay bro?" Shiki says and walks toward the door.

Kaname follows and waves goodbye at his little brother and slam the door.

After slamming the door into Shiki's face, Kaname sighs a bit then turn toward Zero who is sleeping like a dead turtle, but very seductively I might add, on the leather couch.

There's a blush on the silver hair teen face due to the alcohol that he had consume. His plump lips are parted slightly in a very seductive way as he draws in air through his mouth, as if waiting for Kaname's tongue to invade his hot cavern. Zero body looks so hot with his lithe form lying there on the sofa; it sends shiver down Kaname spines. And his clothes, oh god. Zero's black with silver lining jacket is completely unbuttoned and his tie is loosely hanging onto his, three buttons open, white shirt; revealing pale white skin and beautiful collarbone.

Kaname's tongue darts out and licks his pale pink lips sinfully at the sight of the sexy prey that lay upon his living room couch.

The silverette looks so **fuckable**, so much that Kaname has the urge to ravish him senseless.

Muah ah hah ha ha ha ha * evil laugh by the author xD, you can laugh too if you want.*

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

TBC.

* * *

This is it guys, chapter 3. Hope you like it and thank you for reading it!

Don't forget to review okay? They encourage me. ;]

Okay then, until next time! Ciao~ Riaoi Kh


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note:**

Chapter 4 is here.

* * *

**Chapter warning:**

Bad language usages, boys love, some steamy males kissing, horny and pervert Kaname; well the guy will be using Zero to fulfill his purpose of getting **it** up. There will also be a bit of fluffy stuffs between Kaname and Zero; no lemon, **YET**!

Muah hah ha ha ha ha.

Oh and, this chapter will contain a bit of sex between Kaname and a woman, I won't be writing the whole scene, just some bit and pieces, and I have to tell you, I hate the idea of him fucking other people other than Zero but it is essential here! Anyway, he won't be fucking the girl, so no need to worry so much. Just please bear with me! There'll be some Shiki X Takuma activities, some kisses and fluffs. However, I believe that the Kaname X a drunken and dead to the world Zero will be much much steamier.

If any of the above contents disturb you, please click back immediately!

* * *

Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy the ride. ;]

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Sealed with a kiss**

Kaname licks his full petal lips sinfully as he approaches the sleeping figure. A wicked smile adorns his mouth as he roams over Zero.

His left hand rest on the couch's arm rest while his other hand caress the sleeping boy face.

Slender fingers run along the silver hair youth strong jaw and soft cheeks. Soon, his fingers reach Zero closed eyes; a content smile mars his lips as he is able to touch Zero's long feathery lashes. After playing with the boy's face, his fingers reach that soft silver tress.

Kaname sigh with relaxation as soon as his fingers come in contact with his cousin's hair. He knew that it would be soft just from looking, but it seems that the boy's hair is even softer than velvet itself. The soft gentle hair makes him at ease and soon, he racks his fingers through Zero's hair. Feeling the hair brushing against his palm and hand and feeling the silverette soft scalp is truly wonderful. He loves this feeling.

The brunet withdraws his hand from the arm rest and rests his elbow next to Zero shoulder. His right hand then touches Zero's left cheek lightly. The chocolate hair young man sigh with contentment again when Zero unconsciously lean into the feathery touch. Kaname's thumb starts to play with Zero plump lips. He ran his thumb sensually and lightly on Zero's bottom lips. Suddenly, he pushes his thumb into that pretty little mouth.

Kaname licks his lips again when Zero uncharacteristically moans.

Yanking the teen up to the right angle via his silver tress, Kaname leans into the sleeping face. He withdraws his thumb from within that hot cavern and licks Zero's saliva from his thumb. Kaname hums in pleasure at the sweet alcoholic taste.

Kaname licks his lips again, and this time he lean much further toward Zero; until their foreheads touch. The brunet then press his full petal lips onto that red lips hesitantly but eagerly. When there was no response, his tongue darts out to lick Zero's bottom lips and prying the sleeping teen mouth open. Kaname wet pink muscle then starts to explores every inch of that sweet cavern,

Zero's mouth taste like chocolate and alcohol. Sweet and sexy.

As Kaname continues to licks every part of Zero's cavern, something is building up _**down there**_. And when Zero unknowingly moans, again, Kaname's pants grew tighter than ever.

Truthfully saying, this is the first time in Kaname life to get turn on from just a mere kiss.

With his desire running wild, Kaname pushes his knee in between Zero's legs; his knee touching Zero crotch only make his desire runs wilder as if pouring buckets of petrol onto fire.

Kaname hands goes down lower this time, unbuttoning Zero's shirt and touching every inch of skin they can come in contact with. His hands somehow find its way to Zero pink buds, playing with them lightly and gently.

His pants grew even tighter, if possible, when he heard Zero moans, for the third time.

Kaname draws away from Zero's lips in dire need of oxygen; a string of saliva connects their lips, and then dips his head down again, attacking Zero's porcelain neck, biting and nibbling it. His hands work on Zero's belt and pant, tucking the belt off and zipping his zipper; revealing black boxer.

Kaname goes down further, this time his pink lips touches one of Zero's nipples. He blow hot air onto the bud and then sucks and lick it and it surrounding, as if it's his most favorite flavor lollipop.

Zero moans again and Kaname slips his fingers under the teen's boxer.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_.

Kaname blinks when he heard the ringing.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_.

Kaname looks down this time and saw his handy work. He blushes.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_.

This time, the brunet jump onto his feet; only to be stop by his painful erection. He rushes toward his cellphone on white counter while his hand undoes his pant desperately.

_Ring, Ring, Ri-_.

"hello?" Kaname manages to say when he picks up the call.

He wonders why Zero is still asleep even when he did all those stuff to the boy. Zero must be a heavy sleeper; Kaname assumes and pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

**KaZe**

"so that'll be your next missi-"

"_Mnn."_

Kaname's moan stops Takuma dead in his sentence.

"what are you doing?" Takuma asks as he plops onto his brown coach.

"_Mm-masturbating. Hn." _Kaname replies casually.

"m-mas-masturbating?" the blonde young man chokes out.

"What?" Shiki asks, disbelieve; the bottle of fine wine in his hand nearly drop onto the floor.

"I knew it! I knew it!" he continues and pours the wine into the prepared glass. He grabs both glasses and walk toward Takuma who is waiting in the common room.

"what did you do to Zero-kun?" Takuma asks, concerned for the silver hair boy chastity.

"_I didn't do anything!" _

"are you sure?"

"_I'm very certain!"_

"…" silence replies Kaname fake confession.

"_well, I kinda kiss him."_ Kaname sighs in defeats and answers.

"…" another silence indicates that Takuma believes that there are more things.

"_and touch him."_

"…"

"_and lick him."_

"…"

"_and suck his nipples."_

"…"

"_that's all!"_

Takuma signs in relief when Kaname said that last phrase.

"good thing you didn't fuck him." The blonde says and flashes his lover a thank you smile after taking the glasses of wine.

"_I was about to but you interrupted it." _the brunet on the other side of the line adds the last part quietly, however it didn't goes unnoticed.

"Kaname!" Takuma screeches.

"_don't worry! I won't do anything to him! Promise!" _

"good then."

"_anyway, good night. I'm sure Shiki's angry at me for keeping you on the phone for too long. Have fun you too."_

"it's a good thing that you know!" Shiki, who has been listening to the conversation via the back of the phone, tells his brother.

"_whatever_." Kaname replies and hang up.

After Takuma end the call, Shiki snatches the device from his lover hand and send it flying across the room.

"shik-mm" Takuma words were cut by Shiki aggressive kiss.

After some good minutes of a deep French kiss, the brunet and the blonde break apart in much need of oxygen, string of saliva connecting their lower lips.

"I miss you so much kuma-san." Shiki says and rest his forehead against Takuma's.

"me too." Takuma replies with a smile and leans forward, wrapping his arms around his young lover neck; initiating the kiss and what that will come afterward.

**KaZe**

_Ring ring ring._

Zero stirs in his sleeps as the annoying sound interrupts his slumber.

_Ring ring ring._

Zero groans in annoyance.

_Ring ring ring._

The silver hair teen turns around and fell from the couch.

"ow!" Zero groans.

_Ring ring ring._

The silverette groans again and walk up the stair to the platform and grabs the receiver. He heard a soft creak from above but didn't bother to look up. He's sure it's Kaname coming out from his master bedroom.

_Ring ri-_

"hello?" the teen manages to asks and yawn a bit.

"_Zero?"_ the voice on the line asks.

"dad?" Zero asks, surprised.

"how are you doing?" he continues.

"_I'm doing fine son. I just settled in with Yagari." _

"really? You're staying with sensei?"

"_yeah. His house is pretty neat. Anyway, enough about me. What about you?"_

"well, nothing much. Living with Kaname isn't so bad, his house is very clean to by the way. There is a lot of stuff in the fridge, I'm sure I'll enough."

"_*laugh* oh Zero, Kaname's fridge is usually empty but when I told him I you're staying with him he just drove off to the mart and randomly bought stuffs that you might like."_

"oh. I see."

"_Kaname isn't a bad kid Zero; he's just a mega pervert. That's all. Get along with him well darling. You'll be living with him for the next two years."_

"I'll try my best dad."

"good."

"_oh, yeah. Zero, I transferred some money into your bank account before I left. You can use it anytime you want and don't hesitate to ask for more. I believe you haven't used much of the money I deposit for you.""_

"don't worry. I'll use it when I need it."

"_anyway. Is Kaname around? I want to speak to him for a bit."_

"I'm afraid he's asleep dad."

"_eh? So it's night time there in Japan?"_

"yes."

"_oh, I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep. You have class tomorrow."_

"okay dad. Goodnight."

"_goodnight son."_

After hanging up, Zero throws his hand into the air in a lazy manner and yawn.

"was that Kaien?" a husky voice asks.

"yeah." Zero replies and walks toward Kaname who is sitting on the dinning chair.

Kaname's chestnut orbs wanders up and down Zero's torso, hungrily I might add. His hands have the urge to touch and feel the boy's soft delicate skin again. His pink tongue longs to tastes the silver hair teen delicious cavern. His mouth has the desire to sucks Zero's pink pert nipples.

Zero flashes Kaname a look when he has the feeling that Kaname is undressing him with his wandering eyes. He looks down and he sees that his clothing is mostly undressed. His shirt is completely unbuttoned and his pant is half undone.

"gaa!" the teen yelps in surprise and yanks his shirt over his expose body.

"oh, no using hiding it from me Zero-chan." Kaname says teasingly.

"I've already kissed every part of your exposed skin." He blurts out unknowingly.

Zero is speechless. His face is tainted with the color of red.

"AHH! Pervert bastard!" the platinum blonde screeches and runs up the stair, more like stomping his way up, muttering every curse words he can think of.

Kaname's eyebrows knot together in a confusing manner; he couldn't help but wonders what he did wrong.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Knock knock.

"Zero." Kaname calls out softly after he knocks on his cousin bedroom door.

Knock knock.

"wake up Zero or you'll be late for school." The brunet calls out again.

Knock knock.

"Zero. I'm coming in." the brown hair man says and pushes the door open to meet with emptiness.

His eyes twitch with annoyance when he realized that Zero is already gone. The young man withdraws his phone from his back pocket and dials the silverette number.

'_The subscriber you dial is not answering, please leave a message.'_

"Ugh. Fuck." Kaname mutters and redials.

**KaZe**

The pair of cousins walks into their best friend's office with happy laughter, only to be stopped by a deadly aura emit by a certain someone.

"Whoa! What the fuck happen?" Ruka exclaims when she sees Kaname's.

Seiren clears her throat warningly and Ruka gets the message that she should shut the hell up if she doesn't want to experience Kaname's wrath.

Kain walks up to his best friend and stares at him.

"Hello, Kaname? Can we go now?" he asks at the irritated man.

Kaname raise his eyes to Kain's eye level and glare, the orange hair man glare back.

"Kaname-sama. It'll be wise if you leave for the mission before Takuma-sama arrives." Seiren leans in and whispers.

"I'm not going." Kaname replies.

"So you want to stay and get bitched at by Takuma-sama for what you did?" the silver hair woman whispers again.

Kaname flashes her a look.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Zero-san and explain everything to him." The female replies.

"Okay then." Kaname replies and grabs his coat.

"So, you decided to go?" Kain asks.

"Shut up." The brunet replies and tosses his carrot top friend a silver hand gun.

Kain catches the weapon and pockets it into his coat.

"Good luck guys." Ruka says and give her best guys a kiss to their cheek.

"Thank sis." Kain replies.

"I'll need that luck." Kaname says and the two head out.

"Don't fuck around unless it's absolutely necessary. Kay? And use protection when you're at it! I don't want you guys to have HIV after this mission" Ruka adds.

"Yes ma'am. We will be careful." The two replies in unison and they slam the door close.

As soon as the boys are completely out of sight, Ruka rushes toward Seiren.

"Seiren-san, you have to tell me what happened." Ruka demands.

"Absolutely have to." The hazel hair woman continues with seriousness.

Seiren sigh with defeat and says "it's gonna be a bit long so grab a seat first Ruka-chan."

**KaZe**

The blonde moans sleepily and open his eyes lazily, revealing tired emerald orbs. He stifles a yawn as he sits up on the bed, the blue blanket poles around his naked waist as he does so. The young man scratches his head lazily and turns to his right and his eyes meet with a sleeping figure. His lover's sleeping figure.

Takuma's emerald eyes lit up at the sight of the peaceful sleeping face. A blush makes it way to his face as he remembers last night activity. They've been fucking for hours, no wonders he's still tired even when he woke up.

He leans down to kiss the brunet soft hair softly, and a moan was elicited by this action. Takuma smile and glance at the digital clock on his bedside table.

It shows: 9:18 am.

"shit." The blond young man mumbles and jumps out of bed, Shiki's hand that embraced his waist falls onto the soft mattress with a thud.

He rushes toward his closet, naked, to find his clothes. Suddenly, he stops dead on his track. Something white, sticky and hot runs down his inner thigh.

Takuma's face becomes redder than tomato when he realized what it is.

"Ahh." The blonde screech and runs into the bathroom as fast as he could.

Shiki wakes up from the ear piercing scream of his lover. The teen yawns lazily and looks for Takuma. His chestnut orbs scan the room and it finally stopped at the bathroom door,

A mischievous smile adorn his plump lips as he rushes toward the room and yank the door open, revealing his lover showering sexily. Takuma's head is thrown back and his eyes are close. His lips part slightly and drop of water stream down his body seductively.

Without any invitation, the naked teen step into the shower; his wondering hand touching every part of skin they can get their hands on.

"Shiki!" Takuma squeals.

Shiki replies with a light kiss to the blond shoulder and neck.

"Nuh uh. We can't do this so early in the morning. I have work and you have school." Takuma reasons with his loved one.

"Skip it." Shiki replies and grabs Takuma jaw firmly.

"Shik- mph." Takuma scream is once again muffled by Shiki passionate kiss.

The teen breaks the kiss in dire need of oxygen and press his now erected member in between Takuma's buttock.

"Nh." Takuma moans softly when he comes in contact with that hot flesh.

Shiki thrusts forward forcibly, showing Takuma what he wants.

"No way. Shiki! No! We have business to do."

"Ah, idiot~!" the blonde continues.

(**Author note**: it seems that even if Kaname didn't go on the mission, he wouldn't get bitch at by Takuma considering the blonde is still very busy. xDD) Anyway, don't tell Kaname that Takuma didn't go to work m'Kay? Or else there won't be another chappie of this story!

**KaZe**

Zero yawns tiredly as he listens to the voice messages that Kaname left him.

Kaname bitched at him for leaving without him in the first one. As if Zero could go to school with Kaname or even look at him when he did all those embarrassing stuffs to him without his knowing. The second message was all about apologies. Kaname said that it was rude of him to do what he did last night, and he hope that Zero find it in his heart to forgive him. The third one was about him going on a mission that will make him go home late.

And the fourth, and current, one is about telling him to go home early and not hang out late at night blah blah blah.

There are still three more, and there is no way in hell he's listening to all of it.

Sighing, Zero locks his phone and tosses it into his jacket inner pocket and eats.

"Come on now, we have P.E for the next class. Eat up so we have the strength to run, okay?" Sayori tells Zero.

"I don't have an appetite." Zero replies.

"You can give it to me if you don't want to eat." Yuuki says, licking her lips.

"Ugh. Yuuki! You just ate two tray of lunch, and now you want another one? You'll get fat!" Aido comments.

Yuuki glares at him and the blonde laugh sheepishly.

"Guys, quit it and eat; okay?" Sayori says and resume eating her meal.

"Yes ma'am." The three says in unison.

After lunch, the Bigbang hang out for a while before heading to their class. Since its P.E, the guys have to separate from one another to go changes. As for Zero and Aido, they're in the guy locker; isn't that obvious?

Anyway, Aido is very quick in changing; being Kain lover helps a lot, if you know what I mean that is ( ;]). And he's watching Zero changes into his sport clothes. Suddenly, his eyes caught something on Zero's chest.

Hickeys. And lots of them too.

"Are those hickeys?" he asks.

Zero flashes him a funny look. The teen rolls his eyes and put on his shirt.

The blonde jumps to his feet and rushes toward his best friend. He yank Zero's shirt up and examine.

"What the fuck are you doing Aido?" Zero asks, a bit embarrassed.

" Examining your body." The blonde replies.

"For what?"

"The hickeys."

"I don't have a hickey, okay?"

"Well there sure are a lot around you nipples."

"What?" Zero asks and yanks his shirt of and looks down.

He gasps.

"**Kaname**!" he screams.

"oh, so Kuran-san huh?" Aido asks.

**KaZe**

After class, the guys walk out of school together. Stopping near the school gate; just to before going their separate ways.

Yuuki and Sayori stares at Zero with watching eyes. The silver hair teen gives them a glance.

"what?" Zero asks.

"I heard from Aido that you and Kaname-san had sex last night." Sayori answers bluntly.

Zero blinks. A blush adorns his pale skin and he blinks again at his friends' serious expression. And just to annoy you, he blinks again.

"what? NO!" Zero denies.

"Aww, you don't have to be shy Zero-chan." Aido says with a teasing smile.

"No! We did not do that. Okay? He just, uh, um, uh, uh, um-"

"he just what Ze?" Yuuki asks.

"uh, um, well. He err-"

"what?" the trio chorus.

"K-Ki-kiss a-and uh-um suck my n-nipples and uh li-lick it and err he um left h-hi-hickeys." The silverette replies with a blush redder than the color of blood.

"you sure you guys didn't fuck?" Sayori asks.

"what?" Zero asks, his blush becomes darker.

"well, it sounds to me you guys already did _it_."

"I'm completely sure we didn't do _that_."

"well, you were dead drunk last night; how could you know?" Yuuki asks.

"…"

"Yeah, Yuuki's right." Aido comments.

"well, if um-if he did that to me; it uh, wouldn't my backside hurts?"

"oh, so your ass isn't sour?" Aido asks.

Zero nods sheepishly.

"oh, okay." Sayori says.

"anyway, just be careful; okay?" Yuuki asks.

"he might eat you up any second now." She continues.

Zero blushes at the word eat and ask "what?"

"well, he seems to be falling for you; so your chastity will be in great danger."

"my chastity?"

"yup, your ass chastity to be exact."

Zero blushes again and his three best friends laugh.

"ahem."

The teens turn their head toward the source of the sound and their eyes meet with a pair of stern violet orbs.

"Zero-sama, Yuuki-sama." Seiren says with a respective bow.

"Seiren-san." The cousin replies in unison, Yuuki with a smile and Zero with a frown.

Aren't Kaname supposed to come and pick him up? Damn the bastard for lying to him. Zero is so not forgiving him.

"I'll be taking Zero-sama with me." The silver hair lady says.

"oh, feel free to." Yuuki replies.

"what?" Zero asks.

"bye Zero, we'll be going now." Aido says.

"take care Ze." Sayori says and the trio starts moving.

"guys!" Zero grunts.

"bye." Yuuki replies with a wave.

Zero sigh.

"ahem." Seiren makes a sound and attracts Zero attention.

"shall we go?" She asks.

Zero nods and tags along.

"um, where is Kaname?" Zero asks as they enter the black sedan.

"Kaname-sama is on a mission with Kain-sama." Seiren replies after starting the engine.

"oh." Zero says from the lack of words.

"Kaname-sama won't be home tonight and I'm sure he already left you a voice message regarding that matter."

"mm hm. And when will he be home?"

"the earliest will be tomorrow morning and the latest will be in three days' time."

"three days?"

"yes, don't worry. This is just the first phase of the mission."

"I'm not worried about that pervert!"

"Kaname-sama will be very happy to know that you are concern of his wellbeing."

"I'm not worried about him!" Zero screeches.

Seiren hums in respond and couldn't help but think why the hell did he denies it when his expression clearly says that he is worried.

**KaZe**

Since morning, the two young men have been wandering around and hitting on most of the girls on their list of having connection with the biggest drug dealer in Japan. Now, they have come to this. The lion den. The place where yakuza and gangs gather. Shiki and Rima owned nightclub. Silver butterfly. The only way the two best friends never get into trouble is the fact that this club is beneficial to the secret agencies. Plus, the two had Kaname and his friends as their back so not even the government can touch them.

With a phone in hand, Kaname slouch on the red couch; waiting for Zero text or call. He still cannot believe that Zero is still angry at him. Fuck. This is annoying the shit out of him. Grrr!

"hey there handsome."

The girly voice from behind Kaname attracts both hotties attention.

Kain raise a brow, flirtingly, at the lady. Another fish has got into their net. This particularly young lady is one of the many girls that 'belongs' to Ori.

"aww, don't be so bored. It's a night club, let's have some fun." The girl says and flops down near Kaname.

Kaname was about to asks he who the fuck let her sits near him and why is she resting her palm on his tight but Kain stomping on his foot stop him. The brunet glares at Kain, however the force smile on Kain face shows that he has to behave and go with the flow.

"I got bored waiting for you sexy." Kaname finally replies and turn to the lady with his business smile.

"oh you, what a sweet talk." The blonde says with a chuckle.

"so, beautiful; what's your name?"

"Natsu. And you?"

"Oh, what a pretty name. It suits a pretty girl like you. And mine is Nowaki."

"Even your name screams handsome." Natsu giggles and runs her finger up Kaname's thigh seductively.

Kain coughs into his fist to attract both of their attention. And gaining it he did.

"well, I'll just leave you two together." The carrot top man says.

"aw, leaving so soon?" the blonde asks with a cute pout on her lips.

"unless you want a threesome, I don't mind staying." Kain replies with a seductive smile.

"Ooh, threesome. I like it." Natsu comments and licks her lips sinfully.

"what are we waiting for then?" Kaname asks, and then continues "let's get going."

And so, the three left Silver Butterfly; the two young men both feel concern that they can't get _it_ up and the blonde girl with pleasure fill thoughts.

**KaZe**

Kain flashes Kaname a look of distress and mouth "when wills that dick of yours' hard?"

"I don't know!" Kaname mouths back.

You see, the two young men is currently in bed; Kain's upper body is stark naked will his lower half is still dressed, confining his erection, and Kaname is completely dressed. The two had spent more than half an hour pleasuring Natsu without fucking her, just kissing and licking and touching, and to prolong the time so that Kaname can get his manhood to erect; which won't be happening anytime soon. The only way that Kain was able to get his manhood up is to imagine the one writhing beneath his as Aido, and Natsu being blonde makes it really easy; the only different is Natsu has breast while Aido doesn't which is quite easy to dismiss.

"get it up before she gets suspicious you prick!" Kain mouths at his best friend.

"I know! It won't get up no matter what I try! Fuck it!" Kaname replies.

"close your fucking eyes and imagine she's someone you want to fuck!" Kain suggests.

Someone he wants to fuck. Hmmm. Let see. Oh, yes. The one he wants to fuck...

Zero. Someone inside his head scream.

Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero.

Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero.

Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero.

Zero. Kaname repeats in his mind.

Zero. He repeats his cousin's name again.

Zero. He does it again, this time closing his eyes and intertwines his hands with the soft tress.

Hmmm, it's really soft and silky; just like Zero.

Then his hands move to touch Natsu eyelashes. It feels so soft and feathery, just like Zero's. Kaname hands continue to wander around and they finally come in contact with a pair of full petal lips, soft and delicate just like Zero. Kaname smiles and leans in to kiss those soft lips, still closing his eyes.

The lips are soft, just like how he remembers it from last night. Kaname darts out his tongue, licking the lips in sign of asking for permission; and the owner complies. With his tongue inside that warm cavern, Kaname starts tasting and exploring.

And then it hits him like a tsunami.

The taste is different.

Zero doesn't taste of lipstick and beer. The teen taste of chocolate and wine.

At that realization, Kaname eyes shot open to meet with a pair of pitch black, pleasure filled orbs. And the incredibly small amount of heat that had built up down there had dissolves completely. Kaname withdraws from that lips and wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"I can't do this." Kaname says.

Natsu looks at him confused while Kain shots him a surprised look.

"fine. I'll do this alone. Search through her stuffs." Kain mutters softly and begins.

Kaname jumps out of bed and pick up the lady's belonging. He goes through every pocket and her handbag, searching for clues, phone, credit card, address, and name card while Kain keeps on pounding mercilessly into that lithe form. The lady's moans are oblivious to his ears.

And what he finds is a set of jewelry, make ups, a bunch of house key and a cell phone. Kaname didn't hesitate to transfer all of her contact to his phone. After finishing transferring the contacts, Kaname goes through her gallery; sending her pictures with Ori to his phone via Bluetooth again. After going through her phone, Kaname rummages through Natsu's handbag again; this time going through the entire inner pockets. The brunet found a bunch of different name cards with different name and he takes one each. He also found a passport with a flight ticket to Japan in the next two days. The young man took a picture of the back page of the passport and put it back into place. Kaname then returns to goes through the blonde text message.

Kaname withdraws a pack of memory chips from his coat inner pocket and didn't hesitate to put the chip into it place. He copies the messages into the chip, and when that is done he take back his chips.

"finished yet?" Kain asks as he buckles his belt.

"pretty much, all that is left is to know her number and delete the call history." Kaname replies.

"well then, get it done quickly. I don't want to stay here any longer. She's very awful really."

"well that's because you have Aido-san."

"hmmm, that can be said. Anyway, when you were erected a moment ago; who did you imagine she was?"

"it's a secret."

"oh hoo, it must be Zero-kun than."

"what?"

"ooh, so my prediction isn't wrong huh?" Kain replies and laugh.

After paying for the hotel room and leaving the hotel, Kain drives them both back to headquarter. Then Kaname's phone rings.

"Seiren." Kaname says.

"_I wanted to inform you that Zero-sama is soundly asleep already."_

"good. He isn't hurt or anything is he?"

"_he's not sir."_

"good. Anyway, is he hurt or sick or anything?"

"_no sir."_

"umm, yeah. Thanks for taking care of him Seiren."

"_no a problem Kaname-sama." _

"you can rest now Seiren. Thank you for your help."

And with that, Kaname hangs up.

"I can drop you off if you wanna see him." Kain state.

"no thanks. I'm sure he's still angry at me." Kaname replies.

"aw, come on. You're dying to know whether he's alright or not. Plus, I think you should go home and have a decent bath and eat something."

"…"

"I'll come pick you up before dawn. What do you say?"

"well. If you say so, then I'll give it a try."

**KaZe**

The apartment is quiet and dark.

Kaname walks up the stair quietly and stops in front of Zero's bedroom door. He hesitates for a bit but grabs the doorknob nonetheless and twists it to open the door without as much as a knock.

The sounds of peaceful breathing hit his ears and he walks into the dimly lit room. Kaname smiles as his eyes meet with the sight of a silver hair teen sleeping peacefully on his bed.

The brunet walks toward the bed and sit on the side. One of his hands pats Zero's head gently and it soon runs down to touches his eyes, cheeks, jaw and pink plump lips.

His thumb strokes the soft lips gently and pries it open. Kaname hums in delight when his thumb comes in contact with Zero soft tongue.

The chocolate hair man freeze when he feels the tongue moves around his thumb.

"ka…na..me?" a soft, whispery voice asks and it brought Kaname out of his freezing state.

His pair of chestnut orbs meets with a pair of half-lid lilac.

Shit. Zero's awake. And the teen is still mad at him.

Fuck. He's going to kill him.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe **

**Special thanks:**

This chapter I entirely dedicated to LuanRina!

I am very happy that your had saved this chapter from the previous time and had to go through the trouble of sending me the document and listened to me ranted about my problem. You are the best!

I am eternally grateful for your help! *Love*

Okay then, until next time! Ciao~ Riaoi Kh


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:**

Sooooooo, did you wait long for this chapter?

**Chapter warning:**

Bad languages, as usual, mention of sex between Kain and an OC and Kaname and an OC. If you find the content disturbing, please leave.

Here goes.

**Chapter 5: Dinner with you**

Kaname unknowingly held his breath as those pretty pair of lilac eyes stare at him in daze. A sigh was release when a small graceful smile adorns those pretty lips he tasted yesterday night.

"Ka-name." Zero murmurs again and snuggles into his pillow; a sweet smile plasters his lips, as he drifts off to la-la land.

The brunet chuckles lightly at the cute display. He's tempted to just fuck rationality and kisses the hell out of the cute virgin who's laying on the soft bed defenselessly with just a thin layer of clothing cover him. At the thought of stripping Zero naked, Kaname clears his throat to wakes himself from such desire.

(He thought he was done with wanting to ravish Zero _years _ago.)

Being daring (more like stupid), the male bend down to gives Zero a quick kiss to his petal lips. Nothing much. Just lips meeting lips and a quick nibbling to Zero's pink bottom lip. Then his tongues prying his cousin lips apart, exploring the cavern and tasting the sweet taste that is Zero.

A small moan was heard and Kaname 'quick' kiss comes to a stop. The young man gulps and thumbs the trail of saliva that seeps out of Zero's lips. Kaname just wants to kiss the teen again but decide against it. He's not gonna risks getting caught in the act or being late for work.

With the grace of a cat, Kaname slips out of the room and get ready to leave for work.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Zero wakes up around 6:30 a.m. and gets ready as fast as he can. The boy grabs his schoolbag and runs down to the kitchen, his stomach growling. The silverette decides to make himself some omelet as he waits for Seiren. And when the clock strikes 7:20 a.m., Seiren rings the doorbell as she promised that she'd arrived at the time. Zero pushes himself of the couch and walks to the front door. As he puts on his shoes, he noticed that Kaname's white sneakers are missing and they're replaced by a pair of brown ones. Furrowing his eyebrows, Zero opens the door and slams it shut.

"Seiren-san, did Kaname come home last night?" Zero asks.

Seiren gives him a look and step into the elevator before she nods.

Zero huffs and mumbles something about stupid Kaname not telling him he's gonna be home and how he's worried sick about Kaname-jerk, to which Seiren chuckles at.

"Zero-sama, are you by any chance worried about Kaname-sama?" Seiren asks.

"I'm not worried about that jerk!" Zero replies, flustered.

"Is that so?"

"O-of course! He could just die for all I care."

"Kaname-sama's heart will break into million pieces and those small pieces will break into millions more. How sad." Seiren replies and starts the engine.

Zero laughs at Seiren words.

"That wasn't a joke." Seiren mutters and it effectively shuts Zero up for the rest of the ride to his school.

"Y'know, I kinda worry about him a lil'. Just a lil'. But don't you dare tell him about it!" Zero says softly as the car comes to a stop in front of Cross Academy and he rushes out of the car and into the school.

"At least he admitted he's worried. I'm sure Kaname-sama will be extremely ecstatic about it." Seiren mumbles to herself and speeds off to the office.

Seiren immediately reports to Kaname's office because she has A LOT of reports. She has to hand Kaname's the report about her cleaning up after Ruka shoot that poor guy's dick and she has to hand him some file from the higher up that needs to be looked over and signed. Oh and let's not forget about Zero. She's 100% sure Kaname rather listens to Seiren talks about Zero than listen to her talks about work, which he considered as ranting more than talking. So yeah, she doesn't talk; she hands the file over and attached a post-it on each of 'em- if Kaname doesn't want to listen then he has to read. Before she steps out, she glances at her boss one last time; squinting her eyes as if she's examining him- which is not true, she's just fucking with him- wait, scratch that, Zero can do that, she's just messing with him.

"What?" Kaname asks, feeling a bit weird; as if being examined by his future mother in law- which isn't possible because Shizuka already passed away years ago.

"Nothing." The girl replies then add "You should call Zero-sama. He's extremely worried about you. But don't tell him I tell you, he told me to keep it a secret but I'm telling you anyway."

Kaname smiles brightly and gladly withdraws his phone from his pocket.

"Oh and please wait for three more hours, you certainly do not want to disturb his classes." Seiren adds and walks out the office, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Kaname grimaces and mumbles something about stupid secretary teasing him and proceeds to check the files. He grimaces again when he sees the colorful post-it on the file.

**KaZe**

Lunch break comes in a flash and Zero finds himself sitting in the middle of the guys. His body is here, but somehow, his mind is far away. If he put a finger on it and tell where it is exactly, he'd say it's somewhere in the building of his father's work place. Namely somewhere in a room with a 'Kuran Kaname' name plate on the door, sitting next to some brunet hunk that has the prettiest face, kissable lips, tender cheeks and fucked up perverseness. Hmmm. How dreamy.

Wait.

Hold the phone.

What the fuck did he just thought?

With realization hitting him like a tsunami, Zero jumps out of his seat and gives himself a slap on both cheeks while he continues to yells(yell, not screams because screaming is for girls) into oblivion.

Everyone in the canteen gives him weird looks. Some pity him for finally losing his marble from the pressure of being in the Bigbang while others are extremely happy because that means there's one less enemy. Some gives his an unamused look as if they know that he's already crazy. Some others students ignore him and shot his friends a look of pity, because really, who would want to handle a crazy person. But anyway, his friends- being their dearly beloved selves- decided to give him a kick to the shin. Aido took the opportunity of Zero hurting and finally shutting up to jump him and straddle him to the ground.

"Aido! What the hell? Get off me!" Zero growls.

"Calm down hot-head! You're embarrassing yourself and **us**!" (Note the extreme emphasis on 'us'.)Aido replies and gestures to the people that are looking at them.

Zero rolls his eyes and composes himself before pushes Aido off of him. He clears his throat and gets up before he proceeds to glare at everyone that looks at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asks in a growl and everyone ignore them again.

"Wasn't that embarrassing?" Sayori asks.

"Shut it Yori." Zero mumbles and uses his chopstick to pokes his ramen.

"What was that all about? Suddenly screaming and slapping yourself like a madman." Yuuki asks and slurps her ramen.

Zero turns red and says nothing in return. Aido laughs at this reaction to which Zero glowers at him and he shrugs.

"He must be day dreaming about your brother." Aido mumbles at Yuuki and Zero's blush increases ten-fold.

"See? He's redder than a tomato." Aido continues and points at Zero's cheeks.

The silver hair teen glares at his best friend and yelps when his phone vibrates. The boy hastily retrieves the device from the inside of his coat and stares at the screen, confusion plasters over his tender feature.

"Just answer it already." Sayori mumbles and slide the answer button on the screen and push the phone to his ear.

There's a moment of extremely _awkward_ silence between the interlocutors. A few more minutes pass and no one talk so Yuuki clears her throat suggestively and gestures for Zero to say something.

"Uh…" Zero manages after a long pause.

"_Uh. Zero."_

"Yeah."

"_Um. I just, uh. Um. I don't know."_

"Yeah. "

"_It's just. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to upset you; I'm just; I don't know. Afraid, I guess."_

"Okay. Yeah. I know."

"_So yeah, I'm sorry I worry you."_

There's another long pause and Zero finally says "Did Seiren-san told you that?"

"_Uh, maybe?"_

Zero fell silent.

"_Look. Don't be angry okay? It's just I want to know and she told me. And I'm sorry I make her did that and make you worry."_

"Yeah. You should be."

"_I know. I'm sorry and I apologize."_

"Uh huh."

"_Is there any way I can make up to it at all?"_

Zero becomes quiet again and Kaname starts to become anxious.

"I don't know. You think about how you want to properly apologize."

"_Oh. Um. Okay."_

"_Well, maybe we can, uh, have dinner tomorrow? At home and talk it over?"_

"Dinner. Okay. Dinner sounds good. I'll cook something."

"_Great! I'll be sure to be home by 6:30 max."_

"Yeah."

"_Anyway, I gotta go now. Bye, take care."_

"Uh-" Zero manages, but the line already died.

His face grimaces a little and he glares at the phone, as it would transfer to the jerk that just hung up on him. Fucker. How dare he just hang up on him like that? Shit. There's no way he's going to forgive that jerk. Okay, maybe he might if Kaname takes him out to dine in some expensive restaurant and let him suck the guy's bank account dry.

"Eh hem." Aido says to attract Zero's attention, and it really did snap Zero out of his dreaming.

"Sooooooo. Dinner huh?" the blonde continues.

"Should I take you shopping? Buy you some sexy stuffs." Yuuki says with a sly smile on her face.

Zero glares at her but she sticks out her tongue at the teen.

"I think I should buy you a wine or something. One of the best. And strongest. Guarantee to knock you out after one drink." Yori mumbles.

Zero swallows thickly. He does _not_ want to think about what he might do after drinking that wine. Fuck. He might end up in bed. Naked. Next to Kaname. Backside hurting.

"Nah. We'll just help him cook and slip a bottle or two of aphrodisiac." Aido suggests with a mischievous smile.

Note to self: don't let Aido cook anything.

Zero clears his throat and says "I appreciate that you want to help but your assistants aren't needed. So stop whatever the fuck it is you're planning."

"You're no fun at all!" Yuuki whines.

**KaZe**

"Well, _someone_'s happy." Ruka says as soon as she slam Kaname's office door open and find the owner of the room smiling happily. Jesus, even his _eyes_ are smiling. Now that's just creepy.

"Good things happen." Kaname replies, the smile doesn't falter even after the sarcasm.

"He got a date with Zero-kun tomorrow." Takuma mumbles as Ruka sits down next to him on the sofa.

"Hmmm." The blonde girl hums and grabs a cookie of the plate.

"It's not a date _date_. It's just dinner. At home. Just the two of us. He's cooking." Kaname justifies.

"Sounds like a romantic dinner to me." Ruka insists and Kaname rolls his eyes in exaggeration.

"Anyway, Kain kinda need you right now." she continues.

"Where is he?"

"Silver butterfly."

"Again?"

"She's Ori's sister." Ruka points out.

"Ugh. Why can't Takuma go?"

"He's no good with girl. Only good with murders and blood related crime."

"Ughhhh."

"Oh just go already. You don't have to do anything. Just give her a kiss or something and go through her stuffs."

"Fine." Kaname reluctantly agree and grabs his coat before he walks out.

Ruka turns to Takuma and starts to laugh maniacally. Takuma follows as he realized what Ruka just did to Kaname.

"Kain didn't really need Kaname did he?" Takuma asks.

"Nope. I was just trying to get some reaction from him." Ruka replies.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"More than that."

The blonde duo laughs again.

Then the door slams open and reveals none other than Kaname. Ruka laughter dies and the room grows extremely silent.

"Uh, welcome back?" Ruka offers blandly, a stupid smile plasters her lips.  
Kaname growls.

Oh boy, she's dead.

**KaZe**

To say that he's disappointed is an understatement. First, they agree to eat. It might not be important to him, but for Zero; it's extremely important. He hates it when people don't keep their promises (yeah, keep lying to yourself Zero; you're just saying it cause Kaname can't be with you right now.). Secondly, he expects Kaname to pick him up personally. What? He just had to assume that they're on talking/looking at each other term and was 100% sure Kaname will pick him up. Unfortunately, those things aren't really going to happen today because a. they can't eat together tonight, b. Kaname can't pick him up nor eat together and the prick didn't even called!, c. Seiren's the one picking him up and d. Kaname's work is in the way! To make it clear, he's disappointed. In fact, he's extremely disappointed to the point he just don't want to talk to Seiren anymore. He furrows his brows and crosses his arms.

Seiren chuckles lightly at the childish reaction and says "Please don't be mad at me. It is clearly not my fault that Kaname-sama is busy with work."

"I'm not angry."

"Like I'm going to believe you."

"I'm not mad." Zero replies then mumbles "Just upset."

"Why's that?"

"He could at least call _me_."

"Oh, you know he can't do that. He's on field." Seiren replies.

Zero huffs and sinks into the car cushion.

Seiren isn't lying there. Kaname really is working. Tracking down that chick from a few days before. Seriously, she doesn't understand why they bother to track down the girl; they already know most of the things the girl would do thanks to Kaname rummaging through her things already. If she's correct, Kaname told her something about tracking her phone calls, text messages, emails and other social networks (What a stalker!) to know about her partner and business partners. Unfortunately, she had no contact what so ever with the Ori-bastard. She wonders how the Natsu girl and Ori-bastard arrange their meeting and fuck. God gracious, are they telepath or something? Seiren bet they had telepathic sex too. Ughhhhhhhh (Insert full body shudder here) disgusting much.

Anyway, that's not what she wants to spend the evening pondering about. Seiren sighs as she pulls over into the parking lot.

"I believe it is best if you go change as soon as possible and we eat out." The lavender hair young lady says as she turns to look at Zero.

The teen furrows his brows curiously and Seiren reaches out to smooth the ugly wrinkle line.

"Why's that? I can cook for myself just fine." Zero replies as he gathers his bag.

"Oh but I insist." Seiren says and withdraws a card from her blue hand bag. She flashes the credit card at Zero and wiggles her eyebrow as she smirks.

"More like Kaname-sama insist." She continues.

"Ohhhh, I see." Zero mumbles and jump out of the convertible.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes." He throws over his shoulder and dashes to the elevator.

Seiren laughs and get out of the car before she proceeds to leans against the door.

The fact that Kaname gave her his credit card is still a bit surreal. She never sees Kaname gave anyone his card, not even Yuuki or Shiki- and they're blood related (he transfer money into their back accounts and had a trust fund for them both). To witness the fact that Kaname is freely giving his card to her to satisfy Zero's any need is a bit, she can't really put a finger on it but, strange. Kaname has countless 'Friends'- you know what that is- his unresolved sexual tension never stayed unresolved for too long; why did Kaname has unresolved sexual tension in the first place anyway? Whatever, she doesn't really want to know the answer. He also has many girls running after him and, yes, he has lots of one night stand; even he himself had lost count of the amount of one night stand he had after moving out of Kaien's house. If she remembers clearly, Kaname told her that 'Sex is more important than eating and sleeping' right after moving out. She reckons it had something to do with heart breaks and his aunt's household; but she's not willing to take risk and make wrong assumptions, only Shiki knows what happened and she doesn't really want to ask.

Someone clears their throat and Seiren turns her head to source of the sound. Her eyes meet with the sight of Zero in his casual clothes. She smiles and gets into the car.

"So, where do you want to go?" Seiren asks as she starts the engine.

"Mc Donald." Zero replies and Seiren gives him a questioning look.

"I thought you might choose something fancy like Casa Di pasta."

"We're so done with that place. God, I don't even want to hear the name of that place."

"We?"

""What? I asked the guys to come with me and they suggested that."

"I see."

"Hope it's not too much, they eat a lot."

"Are you kidding me? You should invite your entire school. I don't want to sound mean or anything but Kaname-sama kinda deserve it for not telling about this evening himself."

Zero laughs at Seiren's remark and the drive to the fast food place is relatively slow due to the traffic. Zero spends most of the time during the drive listening to Aido and Yuuki complain over the phone. And when they finally arrived, the Bigbang was already there; sitting in the biggest table available and nothing on said table. Zero taunts them for being coin-pincher in which they replies with a 'You said not to order anything cause you're gonna use Kaname's credit card and suck the poor guy's bank account dry'. Zero smile sheepishly and snatches the card from Seiren before they go to order their food.

They went shopping afterward, on Yuuki insistence, and, yes, they use Kaname's card. Zero wonders just how rich are this guy; he's more than sure a normal guy's bank account would be crying by now but Kaname's bank account is still standing.

**KaZe**

"Kaname, Kain come here." Ruka calls out as she blinks at her computer screen.

The men in question comes rushing toward her then asks "What is it Ruka?"

"Look." The honey color hair lady says and points at the screen.

The two young men follow the order and turn toward the screen as they were told. Their eyebrows are tied into a tight knot and they both turn toward Ruka.

"What are we supposed to look at? Numbers?" Kain asks, clearly annoyed at his cousin.

"No you blockhead, it's a code."

"And?"

"I can't decode it."

"I can see that. So why did you called us when you haven't decoded it yet?"

"I call for help."

"Do I look like I can break codes to you?"

"You don't but I'm hoping for suggestions here."

"I'm not the professional here, you are. Work it out." Kain says and Ruka glares at him.

"Bastard." She mutters under her breath, frankly annoyed.

"You two continue arguing, I'll call Takuma over." Kaname murmurs and walk out the door.

The cousins look at each other and furrow their eyebrows in unison.

"Someone's having a hard time." Ruka says and chuckles.

"Can't be helped. He was looking forward to that dinner so much." Kain replies and takes a seat next to Ruka.

"It's not our fault we get this message. It's the girl's fault for texting in codes. No, wait. Kaname insisted that we keep tab on her so it's basically his own fault. If it weren't for him, we'd all be home and he'd be dining with that virgin then fucking the hell outta the boy."

"Don't rub it in Ruka." Kaname mutters from the door.

"Whatever. What I said was true isn't it?"

Kaname goes silent. Ruka did have a point there.

A few hours passed and they finally, finally decode the damn code. Kaname and Kain understanding of Ruka and Takuma conversations was nothing. He grasped that all they had to do were apply that to the code, reverse that for a bit and write it on plain paper and voila! They got it! Yay!

They are currently reading the decoded message.

_Same place, same amount and same price._

And well, he's not so sure but it seems the girl that he supposed to be fucking with Kain from the night before is going to export drugs oversea, _in bulk_. Oh, the girl got guts. And to think the girl had done this before. It makes the gang's blood boil.

"How the fuck did hid the freaking drugs?" Kain asks, angrily; finally living up to the reputation of his nickname 'Wild'.

"You think I know?" Ruka replies when the other two boys did nothing to reply the angry wild bull behind her.

"And how the fuck did the security in the airport work? How can they not notice the freaking drugs?" the carrot top man continues.

"Like I said: You think I know."

"I'm seriously going to drag that girl here right now." Kain growls and grabs his gun that lay around on the desk uselessly.

Kaname grabs him his his back collar and hold him in place and says "Don't be reckless Kain."

"B-but."

"No buts."

Kain huffs from the reply he got. Ruka pats his head gently and Takuma pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kain, Ruka and I will handle the girl tomorrow morning. You two finish off whatever you guys need to do and get some rest." The blonde detective says with a small reassuring smile on his full petal lips.

"Now get lost!" Ruka says and points at the door before pushing both Kaname and Kain toward it.

"That's no way to treat your boss." Kaname deadpans.

"That's no way to talk to your subordinate _boss_." Ruka replies and Kaname furrows his brows in curiosity.

Ruka rolls her eyes and says "Just go away already! We need secret planning to do!"

Takuma sighs and drags the two boys to the door, pushes them out and slams the door into their face.

"They can be so annoying sometime." Ruka mumbles and Takuma laughs.

"You said something Ruka?" Kain yells from the other side of the door and bangs on the piece of wood.

"See?" Ruka asks Takuma and the man laughs again.

Kain huffs and Kaname try his best not to laughs at his friend's childish behavior.

"Kain, come. We should finish our remaining paper work and party. We deserve some break after all those fucking and stalking." Kaname says and starts walking.

"From what I remember, I was the one doing all the fucking. You were too in love with Zero-chan to fuck anyone else than him."

"I haven't done anything to him yet." Kaname replies, a hint of pink blush plasters his cheeks.

"Eh? But Takuma said you already kissed him and sucked his nipples! I can only assume that you already did something to him."

"Stop assuming."

"Hmmm. I'm surprised you haven't done anything. You wouldn't normally wait this long when you're infatuated with someone. Is Zero somehow 'special'?"

"I'm not infatuated."

"You're in love?"

That shut Kaname's talking but Kain already know the answer to that question since high school.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe **

It's around 6:30 am that Kaname sees Zero coming down to the kitchen, his hair combed and his school uniform ironed. The brunet flashes Zero a smile when the teen gives him a confusing and shocking look.

"Good morning." He says as he starts to read the newspaper that he had forgotten about when Zero came down that stair.

"When did you came home?" Zero asks and grab for the cereal from the cupboard.

"Around 1:30, why?"

"Nothing." Zero mumbles and they spent the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Around 7:10 am, the doorbell rang and Zero instantly knows that it's Seiren. The teen sighs and pushes off the dinning chair as he grabs for the bag he deposited on the chair next to his. His lilac eyes scrutinize Kaname intensely for a reaction, in which he get none in return, before sighing and walks off.

"Zero." Kaname calls out as his cousin walk a bit pass the kitchen counter.

"Yeah?" Zero turns his head a bit and asks, a bit annoyed for an unknown reason.

"I look forward to tonight's dinner." Kaname replies with a smirk and Zero blushes.

"Whatever." Zero says and walks off.

Kaname chuckles lightly to himself and throws the goddamn newspaper onto the dining table before going back to bed. He _did_ get up from two hours sleep just to see Zero off, so he's going to hit the hay again now that Zero's gone.

**KaZe **

Ruka is angry.

No, wait. That's an understatement.

She's fucking livid.

How dare that fucking brunet not answer their calls?

She had gone through enough since morning already. Takuma ditching her this morning was quite okay because 1. She expected that kind of scenario to happen since she knows Shiki would most likely fucked Takuma senseless throughout the night due to reasons she doesn't know and 2. Seiren was more than happy to help her arrest that Natsu-bitch. But what really pissed her off is the fact that Natsu-bitch was _taunting_ her and _flirting_ with her. Seriously? She's offended! Ruka's more than sure she doesn't look like a bi. Remember her calling Natsu as Natsu-bitch? Well, she _is_ a freaking bitch. What kind of criminal act this smug and demands so much when, clearly, she's the freaking prisoner not the boss. Kaname, the fucker who's apparently not answering her calls- and possibly sleeping or fucking Zero senseless, is her boss.

Kain is livid as well. Seriously, he can tolerate the fucker being late; he can totally understand that because 1. He's also freaking tired after all the stupid work they did for the past few days and 2. He totally encourage Kaname to slack off, he needs it. What Kain can't tolerate, however, is Kaname not answering his freaking phone. He can understand if it's just the first few calls, but not answering after about 40 minutes of nonstop calling is too much. What the fuck is that guy doing? Screwing Zero? Fucking girls? Jesus.

Takuma, being Takuma, is calm. He's still smiling, although his eyes promises murderous intense. Both from Natsu not answering and demanding to see Kaname (Which is weird because why does she need to see Kaname? Did the dude owe her money or something?)And Kaname not answering the calls. And Takuma, being the wonderful and highly intelligent person that he is, suggest that they raid Kaname's house; translation: bust the door open and kick Kaname's soon-to-be-dead ass if he's there.

Seiren had offer them the key to Kaname's apartment but Takuma kindly decline with a cute smile and told her that his _dearly beloved best friend_ deserved to have his door kicked down. And Seiren kinda support it, but don't tell Kaname that; he'll be bat shit angry at her.

Kaname's smartphone rings around 2:30 pm, when he's still sleeping like a dead turtle. After a good few minutes after the ringing (45 minutes of nonstop calling from the gang) and his front door crash down, literally. The guys were a bit surprised it didn't set of the alarm. And then they proceed to break down his bedroom door, which ultimately wakes him up. The brunet yawns lazily as he sits up, blinking the sleeps in his eyes away as he focus on his friends.

"The hell is wrong with you guys? You can just get the key from Seiren!" Kaname exclaims when he finally realized his apartment has been assaulted by a group of stupid detectives.

"You deserve that for not answering our calls." Takuma says calmly and Kaname mumbles curse words under his breathe.

"Get your ass out of bed, get dress and get going." Ruka says.

"What? But Kain promised me a day off!" Kaname complains like a child.

"Sorry boss, but you presence is needed immediately at the interrogation room." Kain replies.

Kaname pouts and says "Why am I needed there? I'm sure Jinmu-san is doing just fine interrogating and terrifying people with his killer interrogation skill."

"Apparently, the girl won't say anything except: I want to see Nowaki, I'm sure it's just a fake name but I'll call him that anyway because I don't know his real name." Ruka supplies graciously and tries her absolute hardest to imitate Natsu's voice, in which she fails miserably.

Kaname doesn't hesitate to point that out and he receives a round house kick to his head and fall back to bed while Kain tries his hardest to restrain the wild beast he calls his cousin.

Takuma dumps a set of clothes onto Kaname, after finishing raiding through Kaname's wardrobe (the brunet and his darling Shiki has similar taste in clothes, they are after all siblings.), and grabs a fist full of Kaname luscious hair and pull his head up. Kaname whines like a little girl and Takuma kicks him off bed and told him to quit acting like a high school girl and get ready, their leaving in 10 minutes. Kaname complies because scary Takuma is too scary for him not to oblige his orders.

After the crazy scene at home and the crazy ride to the office (which took longer than expected) they finally, finally arrive at the interrogation room in the underground floor. The gang walks into the room and sees an extremely livid Jinmu. Kain and Ruka gulps at the intense stare the scary looking man gives them and both pushes Kaname towards him, whispering good luck nonsense to him.

"Get in there and get information outta her. She's starting to piss me off." The man mumbles and opens the door to the interrogation room.

The gang immediately rushes to monitors that are set outside the room's window, waiting in anticipation on what might happen between the detective and the drug smuggler. Takuma reaches out to turn on the volume when the two starts to speak.

"I heard you've been asking for me milady." Kaname asks sweetly as he sits in the chair in front of the female.

Ruka rolls her eyes at the sentence.

"What a sweet talker you are handsome. Yes, I did ask for you darling." Natsu replies and look at Kaname straight in the eyes.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I'm thinking about giving you the information you want."

Ruka, Kain and Takuma gasps at what Natsu had just said. They've been asking her for hours and she showed no signs of cooperating but when Kaname arrives, she suggested she's going to tell them what they want to know? Kaname does wonders.

"Really?" Kaname asks with a chuckle.

"Yes, but of course there's a payment for that."

"And what might that be?"

"Sex." Natsu replies with a seductive smile on her glossed lips.

And Kaname went stiff; the color on his face is drain completely.

Natsu laughs and leans forward toward Kaname's right ears and says "You have to of course get that dick of your hard and fuck me thoroughly. The more you want to know, the longer you have to screw me." Before giving that pretty ear a lick.

"So, what will it be handsome?" the blonde asks smugly.

Kaname swallows thickly while the guys on the other side of the window wait for his decision. It was never hard to guess what he'll choose when this kind of request was offered (it happened a lot) because he never decline it because 1. It's for work and 2. The Kaname Kuran doesn't say no to sex, but right now; they're not so sure because Kaname's resolve is starting to waver.

**KaZe **

Truthfully speaking, Seiren had wanted to see what happened in the interrogation room; but Kaname had order her to go and pick Zero up. And she did just that.

She waited for an extra half an hour for Zero to finally come out; he had club activities hence the lateness. They went shopping afterward because Zero had claimed that the food that Kaname stocked up in his fridge is no good anymore so he has to buy fresh things and cook the best meal because Kaname said he looks forward to tonight's dinner and he really really doesn't want to disappoint him. Seiren had chuckled to all that self-ranting. They spend nearly 1 hour, shopping for _food_. Right after shopping, Seiren drives Zero home and insists on helping him cook in which he politely decline not because he doesn't trust Seiren cooking skill but because he wants to cook alone. The teen asked where Kaname went to and Seiren simply replies 'work'. He was disappointed but quickly masked it and get right to cooking. Zero had invited Seiren to stay over for dinner but she declines, she doesn't want to impose, and she left for the office right away.

She finally arrives at the office after nearly 30 minutes of being stuck in traffic. When she gets to the interrogation room, she can hear moans and groans and breathless talking coming out of the intercom and she immediately knows what that Natsu-cat asked of her boss. Her ears are assaulted with explicit sex sound, but luckily, her eyes got lucky because they turn off the light in the interrogation room and she can see nothing but darkness.

It shouldn't be a surprise for her that he accepted the request, but it feels strange somehow.

"How long has this been going on for?" the lavender hair secretary asks softly, keeping in mind that Takuma is furiously jotting down what they're talking about, as she sits down next to Ruka.

"The fucking or the processing of going onto the fucking?" the honey color hair female asks.

"Both."

"The foreplay was unexpectedly long, like nearly so long I started to get bored; it was Kaname's fault obviously because his dick refuses to get hard. The screwing just started. "

Seiren hums in replies and glances at the clock on the wall.

6:30

He's already late for dinner with Zero.

**KaZe **

He's late.

Very very late.

Did he not say he'll be here by 6:30 max? Apparently, he still not here yet and it's already 7:10.

Zero sighs and drops his head onto the dining table. He finished cooking quite a while ago and already cleaned up for some time already. He hoped to see Kaname home after he finished showering but Kaname was nowhere to be seen.

The silver hair young male sighs again and this time he hears the door being unlocked. He frowns and gets off the chair. He situates himself near the counter and looks at Kaname with an annoyed expression.

"So sorry." Kaname replies with an apologetic smile.

"Where have you been?" Zero asks.

"Work." The brunet replies and he somehow managed to sounds guilty.

Zero huffs and takes a seat at the dining table again. Kaname shrugs of his coat and throw it onto the couch and walk past Zero.

The teen scrunches his nose in distaste at the scent of girlish perfume and sex coming from Kaname. He eyes Kaname's white shirt and spot a lipstick stain.

"You were at work?"

"Yes?"

"Then why is there a scent of sex and a lipstick stain on your shirt?"

He really shouldn't be angry. Really, he has no right. It's not like they're dating or anything, but somehow it makes his blood boil that Kaname is late for dinner because he's having sex. Is it irrational? Of course it is, but he just can't help it. The fact that Kaname chooses sex of their dinner is just a bit too much.

"Zero. It really is work."

"You expect me to buy that? You could've told me you went out Kaname so that I wouldn't have to slave myself over this dinner!"

"I didn't ask you to do all this!"

Zero looks dumbstruck.

"No, I'm sorry. Zero. Please. I'm just tired."

"Tired from intercourse. I'm sorry, I don't know how having sex tire you because I'm still a virgin." The silver hair teen says and gets up before going up the stairs and going into his room.

Kaname rest his head onto the kitchen table and mumble every curse words he can think of.

He screwed up again.

Fuck.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe **

TBC

So, how was it?

Anyway, for those who haven't read my other stories; go check 'em out. (I know, I'm shamelessly whoring my own stories. How shameless of me.)

Until then, Riaoi~


End file.
